A Change Part 1
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Rewrite is up
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

**A CHANGE…. Part 1**

 **Hi! This is the first part of a three-part story! Trust me, as time has gone on, the evolution in this story has been amazing! This first story is a Harry Potter/Undertale crossover, with characters, and themes mentioned from Pokémon, and I do not own anything!**

 **Now, with the Monsters, how they got free is up to you. You can use your imagination to bring up any idea at all for how they got free, and Frisk is a minor character for this story, if that changes anything.**

 **Some of the characters might be out of character. Sorry if this really upsets you.**

 **Warning: light Ron bashing, or certainly not putting him in a good light.**

 **Warning 2: if you don't like my story, then get lost!**

 **Pairings I feel like telling you:**

 **Snow X Harry**

 **Luna X Asriel**

 **Draco X Fay**

 **Summary: What if Harry met a girl called Snowdonna on the train instead of Ron? And what if this girl, have history attached to her, which could lead more trouble and fun than anything else? And what if Hogwarts allowed the younger monsters from the Underground to attend Hogwarts? (Bad I know, but story will be better! Please stick with me!)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter, Undertale OR Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1. The journey to Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry walked down the train. He was trying to find an empty compartment, but he was not having much luck.

Harry was a boy with emerald green eyes, extremely messy black hair, and he was quite small for his age.

When he reached the end of the train, there was a compartment with one girl in it reading a book. Deciding to take a chance, he opened the door, which caused the girl to look up from her book.

Harry asked, "Can I sit in here with you?"  
"Sure… if you don't mind. Just my brother might be joining me later… but I'm not sure if he will get down here. He was talking to some people further up, and he is a bit of a social Butterfly," said the girl rolling her eyes.

Harry came in, put his trunk in the overhead rack, then sat down across from the girl.

She had light green eyes, and quite light blonde hair, which was only a tiny bit more yellow then her skin.

He said to her, "I'm Harry. What's your name?"  
"I'm Snowdonna. You can call me Snow, or Donna," said Snowdonna smiling. From looking at Snowdonna, Harry could see she was very excited, but for some reason, was putting on a calm mask.

Harry said after thinking for a few seconds, "I'll call you Snow, because you look like snow."

"Really? Thank you! From outside of my family, that is the nicest thing someone's ever said to me!" said Snow happily. Then she asked, "What house do you think you'll be in?"  
"I don't know… any house other than Slytherin thoug,h" said Harry.

Snow thought for a moment, then frowned, then tilled her head to the side, while asking, "What's Slytherin done to you?"  
"That's where all the bad wizards come from!" declared Harry.

Snow said sagely, "True, but some really fantastic one's of come out of there. Merlin is a perfect example. And to be bad, most bad guys have lots of ambition, and are often quite cunning as well. I don't really know what house I'll be in, Slytherin or Ravenclaw for a guess though."

"I want to be in the same house as you Snow. what is your last name?" asked Harry.

Snow said, "Dreamurr. What about yours?"

"Potter," said Harry somewhat nervously.

Snow said trying not to laugh, "Come on Harry! I'm not going to bite just because your last name is Potter… you could be the famous Harry Potter, and you could not be too. it does not make much deference to me."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. Snow nodded, then Harry asked, "Snow, can we be friends?"  
"We are already! What class are you looking forward to?" asked Snow changing the subject.

Harry emitted, "I don't really know… I hope I remember all the theory, I don't want to get laughed at if I don't remember some of it. Maybe Potions? Because it sounds a lot like cooking, and that's one of the only house hold activities I enjoy,"

Snow looked at Harry curiously for a moment, then said, "I'm looking forward to Transfiguration! It sounds fun! How about we go over our theory now? We can ask each other a question, and try to learn the things we don't know! How does that sound?"

"Ok" said Harry. They did that.

After they had been doing it for a while, a plump boy, with black hair opened the door, he asked, "Have you seen my toad? He's run off. And if I don't find him, my Gran's going to kill me."  
"Sorry, I've seen no toad," said Harry shaking his head.

Snow said "Same." Then it looked like a lightbulb went off in her head! Then she said, "Go and ask an older student to summon your toad for you. After you've done that, get your stuff and come and join us."  
"Your inviting me to sit with you? I'll be happy to for fill that request. I'm Neville," said Neville.

Snow said, "I'm Snowdonna, but call me Snow, and this is Harry. We will see you soon then!"

"See you! If a girl called Hermione comes past, can you tell her to not bother with searching for my Toad?" said Neville, Harry and Snow nodded to give Neville a response.

A short time later, a girl with bushy mid-brown hair opened the door. She asked, "Have you seen a Toad? Ah, I'm glad I'm not the only one unsure about knowing enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Hi Hermione… Neville told us to tell you, not to bother about looking for the Toad, he was going to ask an older student to summon it. If you want, you can get your stuff and join us," said Snow being polite.

Hermione said looking happy, "I'd like that. I'll be back!"

She left. Snow asked Harry, "You don't mind those two joining us, do you?"  
"No, I'm fine with it, Snow, I probably would have invited them anyway. We have gone over everything, can we just go over that Potions stuff one more time?" said Harry. Snow nodded, which meant they went over the Potions theory once more.

When they had finished going over that. Then Neville came in, he said, "Thanks. And thank you for inviting Hermione as well,"

"No problem, Neville. She seemed nice enough," said Harry.

Snow nodded, before asking "What house do you think you'll be in, Neville?"  
"I want to be in Gryffindor, like my parents," said Neville trying to sound brave, but failing fantastically.

Harry said, "It does not matter what house you in, I'm sure you will fit well into it."

The door opened. It was not Hermione, to their surprise, it was a blonde kid. He said, "Is it true? Harry Potter's on this end of the train?"

"Jump off a cliff Draco. No one invited you in here, and entering when not invited, is very rude… it puts you in line with the Weasleys," said Snow.

Draco glared at her, before leaving. Snow said, while sighing, "He never learns."

"You know him?" asked Neville. Snow nodded, she said "Friend of my brother's friend. He's quite nice, when he is not trying to be his father's spawn… my bro and I are trying to get him to be himself."

"What's his last name?" asked Harry.

Snow responded, "Malfoy."

"I'm surprised he gives time to you. I'm not trying to upset you," began Neville, but Snow said over him, "I know what you meant, and it is a valid thought."

Then Hermione came in. She was crying! Everyone quickly jumped up to help her. Harry took her bag, and shoved in the overhead rack, while Snow comforted Hermione, and Neville did the same.

Neville asked, "What happened Hermione?"  
"There was a red head boy, he teased me because of my teeth, and the fact I have no friends," sobbed Hermione.

Snow said, "That's not true! Your teeth are just a working progress, and Neville's your friend!"

"you really think so?" asked Hermione hopefully.

Neville nodded, then Harry said, "When we get to Hogwarts, Snow and I will defiantly be your friends, too."

"Thank you… guys," said Hermione. A while later, Neville and Harry left so Snow and Hermione could change their clothes. Then Hermione and Snow left, so Neville and Harry could do the same.

While they waited, Hermione pointed to a Red head boy, who was with wo other red-haired boys, who were obviously twins. Hermione said, "the shorter boy, he was the one who bullied me."

"I wonder if those other boys are older brothers, they look like they could be. they look like Weasleys, and the Weasley family have lots of children, or at least that's what Draco says. if they are older brothers, I hope they are giving that boy a stern talking," said Snow.

Then Harry said, "You two can come in."

Hermione and Snow both returned to the compartment.

When the train pulled up at the Station, the four of them got out. As they got out, they heard Prefects telling first years and reminding the older students, to leave the bags on the train.

Harry said pointing at a big man with a lantern, "That's Hagrid"

This guy called Hagrid was calling, "First years! First years! This way!"

They went over, Hagrid said to Harry, "Alright 'Arry?"

"Yes Hagrid!" said Harry quite cheerfully. When all of the first years were gathered, Hagrid led them off on a narrow, overgrown path.

He said as the went around a corner, "We will see 'Ogwarts in just a moment. are! There it is! Quite a sight eh?"

The Castle was amazing! As far as Hermione, Neville, Harry and Snow could tell, everyone else thought so as well. Hagrid called, "No more than four to a boat!"  
the four of them all fitted into one boat, the red-haired bully tried to sit in their boat, but Neville pushed him out of the way.

Harry looked around, there were quite a few students who were not human! He asked Hermione, "What are all these none Human students?"  
"As part of an agreement, they are allowing monsters to attend Hogwarts, I believ,e" said Hermione. Snow said nodding, "Got it one Hermione. See Draco over there? That Monster boy sitting next to him is my brother. Before you ask, his family adopted me."

"Wow, I'll have to ask you about the monsters then," said Harry and Hermione at the same time. Neville said to himself, "There as bad as each other."

"Don't worry Neville! After spending time with them, you'll be just as bad! That's how these things work!" said Snow brightly.

About then, Hagrid said, "If everyone is ready… MOVE FORWARD!"

Like magic, the boats moved forward. Snow and Hermione were worried at the start, because the boas did not seem that well looked after, and they both thought the boats might sink, but after going for a while, they relaxed. As the boats headed for a cave party covered by ivy, Hagrid called, "HEADS DOWN!"

Everyone ducked. No one defiantly wanted to wack their head on the low hanging rock! When the boats had parked themselves, and Hagrid had gotten out of the boat, and all the first-year students quickly followed.

Hagrid led them up a quite narrow and falling apart staircase, which led up to some really nice wood doors. Everyone walked up in pairs.

Hagrid asked, "Everyone ready?"  
"YES HAGRID!" all the first years called, Hagrid nodded, before knocking on the door.

A short while later, a rather Grumpy looking black-haired Witch, with a few grey hairs, opened the door. She wore emerald green robes, and had some kind of tartan tied around her middle. Her hair was done in a tight bun, and the glasses she wore just made her all the grumpier looking in Snow's opinion. Harry on the other hand, just thought she looked stern, and was not one to cross.

The Grumpy Witch said, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here. First years, I am Professor McGonagall! and welcome to Hogwarts… follow me."

She led them across the hall they had just entered, which was huge! Snow wondered how much money was spent on just building this hall. She led them into a quite small room, right next to a staircase, which went down.

Once all the first years were in this room, and Professor McGonagall was standing in the entrance, she said, "In a few minutes you'll be taken into the great hall, were you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Whichever house your sorted into, will be your home for the next seven years. you'll earn points for behaving well, or good deeds, and you'll lose points for bulling, doing illegal things, misbehaving and many other things. Before we enter the Great Hall, I'd suggest cleaning yourselves up", at that moment, her eyes fell on the boy who bullied Hermione, and Neville. Then Professor McGonagall said, "I'll be back."

Snow whispered to Hermione, "She seemed a bit Grumpy."

"Stern I would think would be a better term, Snow," whispered back Hermione. About then, another first year screamed, which caused them all to look up. There were four ghosts above them.

The tubby one said, "We should give him another chance Baron, Peeves can make right, if he's given the chance!"  
"Friar, I've told you time after time, no, no and again no. he'll make havoc for poor Filch and the Elves." Said a ghost with blood down his front, who must have been Baron.

One with a ruffle around his neck said, after looking down, "Ah, first years I'm guessing?"  
"Yes, nearly Headless Nick," said a girl with Strawberry blonde hair.

The Tubby ghost, who must have been the Friar, said, "I look forward to seeing you in Hufflepuff! that was my old house you know!"

"Come on, we're waiting for you," said Professor McGonagall who had just come back. She led all the first years into the great Hall.

There were four long tables down the great Hall. At the end they were walking towards, there was a long table, which was across the Hall, length ways. Most first year students had their eyes on the roof. Hermione said to Neville, while Snow said to Harry, "it's enchanted! It says so in 'Hogwarts, a History,"

"I think I remember that," said Harry back to Snow. They all lined up in front of a stool. The stool had a ratty looking hat on it, and Harry thought his Aunt would have never allowed that in the house.

The Hat sang:

 _"Before I get with the program, I have a little warning, one of you is from far away, you and your friends will be taken back there someday… the worlds might try to end each other, you must guide yourselves to save the world. Now back to the sorting._

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me. You can keep your Bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, I can cap them all, there's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on, and I'll tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and Chivalry, set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of Toil, or yet, wise old Ravenclaw, if you're ready at mind, where those are wet and learning, will always find their kind, or perhaps Slytherin, where you'll meet your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends. So, put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) for I am a thinking cap_!"

Professor McGonagall unrolled a huge scroll, while she told them, "When I call your name, come here, and I'll put the Hat on your head. Abbott, Hannah!"

A round faced girl went up, a few seconds later the Hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
the Hufflepuff table gave Hannah a warm welcome, and the Tubby Friar waved to her as well.

Professor McGonagall called, "Bones, Susan."

The Strawberry Blonde-haired girl who had talked to the ghost earlier went up, the sorting hat shoved her into Hufflepuff as well. four others were called up, before Professor McGonagall called, "Dreamurr, Asriel!"

Snow's brother went up. A short while later, the Hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Snow looked a bit disappointed about this. Then Professor McGonagall called, "Dreamurr, Snowdonna"

Snow nervously went up. The Hat said when it was on her head, " _hmm, a tricky on you are indeed."  
"What makes me tricky?" _Asked Snow.

The Hat said, " _Well, I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw or Slytherin would be hour House, but I can't decide. You're very logical, and love books. But, you have ambition, and are cunning too. Oh what's this? I think Slytherin is your house. Yes, it would suit you nicely."_ Then hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherins welcomed her, somewhat quietly. About 6 people later, Professor McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione went up. The hat called a short time later, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Snow sighed disappointedly, she had to hope some of the girls in this house were nice. Lots of students later, Professor McGonagall called, "Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville went up. Quite a while later, the Hat finally called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Neville's going to be disappointed," thought Snow, she was happy to see Asriel trying to make Neville feel welcome.

a few people later, Professor McGonagall called, "Lovegood, Luna!"

A girl with dirty blonde hair went up. A short while later, the Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
The girl looked like the sort of person, who went around dreamily, but she did look surprised when the hat had called Slytherin. She drifted over to the Slytherin table, Snow said to her, "You can sit next to me, if you like."

"Really? Thank you! I'm Luna," said Luna, she sat down, as the next person was called up.

Snow said "Hi Luna, I'm Snowdonna… but call me Snow, or you can call me Donna I guess."

"I'll call you Snow," said Luna.

When professor McGonagall reached the M's, one of the first she called was, "Malfoy, Draco."

Draco went up, almost straight away, the Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Draco came over, and sat across from Snow. He said, "I'm glad we're in the same house. I'm not too happy at Crab and Goyle though. out of all the houses, why did they have to get sorted into Hufflepuff?"  
"Hey, at least they didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. This is Luna, Draco. And Luna, this is Draco," said Snow.

Draco said to Luna "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" then he said, "I suppose your right Snowdonna."

"Don't call me that! Call me Snow, or Donna," grumbled Snow at Draco.

Luna said dreamily, "See that guy with the Turban? he has Nargles infested in his mind."

Draco and Snow looked at Luna oddly. Then Snow said, "Does he? He looks like an ordinary guy with a turban… I think"

"Don't look at me, I've never been to that kind of country!" said Draco when Luna and Snow were both looking at him. About then, they had started P's. When they got up to Harry, professor McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry"

There was a lot of whispering and muttering, mostly along the lines of, "The Harry Potter?"

"The Boy who lived?"

"Well how many Harry Potter's in this year can there be?"

Harry somewhat boldly went up, had the Hat placed on his head. The Hat said to Harry, " _Hmm, more tricky students. Where should I put you?"  
"I don't know. Where do you think I would be best?" _asked Harry.

The Hat said, " _Well, I think Slytherin would bring out the best in you. And you're a pretty good Slytherin already, with all those years at your Relatives."_ Then Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"  
This caused even more whispering and muttering. A black-haired professor at the Teacher's table, looked at Harry oddly.

As Harry walked over to Slytherin, the boy who bullied Hermione shouted, "He's Harry Potter, he can't be in Slytherin!"  
"He will do well in Slytherin, and I'm doing the sorting," the Hat countered the boy.

. Professor McGonagall told the boy, "Detention for disrupting the sorting, and 15 points from whatever house you're in Mr Weasley!"

As the Sorting continued, Snow said, "If I was having doubts about that Weasley, now I defiantly know, he is, a horrid, self-centred Slug!"

"I'll say Snow," said Harry sitting down next to Draco.

Snow said, "Harry this is Draco. Draco, this is Harry. And Harry, this is Luna."

The three of them shook hands, then Harry said, "I hope Mr Weasel is not in this house, that would be Horrible."

"He's not going to be in this is house. except for one or two, all Weasleys have been in Gryffindor," said Draco.

Snow said, "I've heard that a lot of Gryffindor's can be bullies, and since Mr Weasley is a Bully, he will most likely go into Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

"Don't tempt Fate like that Snow!" said Harry.

Luna asked dreamily, "that Ronald Weasley kid has a lot of Nargles. But what has he done to you?"

"He said some nasty things to a friend of Harry and I," said Snow.

When professor McGonagall called Ron up, he was sorted into Gryffindor, thankfully. There were two more students to go, one was sorted into Slytherin, and the other was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then after saying some really odd words, Professor Dumbledore started the feast.

Snow eyed him wearily as she asked, "Is he mad?"  
"Quite possibly," said Draco.

Harry said, "Is it just me, or have most the Monsters been sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?"  
"No, that is the case," said Draco, after quickly looking around at the tables.

Snow said in a matter of fact manner, "That is most likely because they have been trapped underground for all that time. And that has made a lot of them more Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. we will find as time goes on, that will change to be a bit more even."

As they started to eat, Harry looked across the Teachers table, he's eyes fell on a teacher with greasy black hair, he was talking to a teacher wearing a turban. When they greasy haired teacher, and the turban teacher both looked at Harry, Harry said, "Ow!"  
"What hurts Harry?" asked Snow.

Harry said, "When that black-haired teacher talking to the turbaned one, and the one wearing the Turpan looked me, my scare hurt. Who is he?"  
"I don't know why your scare hurt, but that is our Head of House, Professor Snape, and the other is Professor Quirrell," said Draco.

Harry said, "from the looks Professor Snape has been giving me, I don't think he likes me that much."

"He had some bad history with your father I think... maybe he's holding that against you." Said Luna dreamily.

Draco said brightly, "if that is the case, we will just have to show him your nothing like your father!"

"What kind of history Luna? And that would be good Draco, I at least want to be tolerated be all the teachers," said Harry.

Luna said Dreamily, "Daddy went to school at the same time as both of them… your mother, was friends with Professor Snape, and hated James… because of this I think, James and Snape were always at odds? And I think Daddy said some of the pranks James and his friends did on Snape, were pretty nasty."

"Does that mean my Dad was a bully?" asked Harry faintly.

Luna said, "If I'm remembering right, then I think so. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"I always wondered what my father was like, now I think I was better off not knowing… I am going to apologise to professor Snape on behalf of my fathe,r" declared Harry.

Draco said, "Professor Snape is my Godfather, I'll help you. If you like, we can go down before bed tonight?"  
"I need some time to think about what I'm going to say Draco. But when I know what to say… that would be great Draco!" said Harry. When dinner was over, and they had, had dessert, Professor Dumbledore made some announcements, one about a corridor on the third floor being out of limits, which puzzled the older students.

He also made them sing an extremely bad song, about Hogwarts, Luna, Snow, Draco and Harry all thought it was horrible, and they were glad to see the other Slytherins all thought the same. When they were dismissed, the prefects led them down into the Dungeons.

The prefects were called Dawn Fig and Luke Palmer, they to the relief of the first years said for the first three weeks were going to guide them to classes, but then, they said, if they did not know where the classrooms were by then, then there was something wrong with them.

All the first years had to share a room with one other, they got a few minutes to decide. Draco asked Harry, "Would you like to share a room with me?"  
"That would be great Draco!" said Harry.

Draco called, "Luke! Harry and I are sharing a room!"

"Good, good," said Luke rubbing his hands together.

Snow asked Luna, "what do you say? Want to sleep in a room with me?"  
"I'd like that," said Luna dreamily.

Snow said to Dawn, "Luna and I are sharing a room."

"that's fine. your room will have your names on the door. You need to report here by 7:30 sharp tomorrow morning," said Dawn.

Snow said, "Can do."

They went over to Harry and Draco and said, "See you at seven thirty tomorrow!"

"See you then girls," said Harry and Draco. Then they split ways, and went to their respective Dorms.

Before Snow went to sleep, she asked her owl, "up for some work, Beatrix?"

Beatrix hooted in response, then Snow started writing a letter. Luna asked, "Who are you writing to?"  
"Family and Brother," said Snow.

She wrote to her parents first,

" _Hi Mum and Dad!  
How are you? I don't know if Asriel has sent you a letter, but I have. I was sorted into Slytherin, with Draco. we made friends with a few people, two of them, I don't know if they will want to be friends since one at least is in a house which is an arch enemy to our house. That girl is called Hermione Granger, I've heard of the Dentist Grangers, I wonder if she is related to them. I made a friend with a boy called Neville Longbottom, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The friends I have in this house, apart from Draco, are Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter. Asriel was sorted into Hufflepuff, I saw him talking to Neville and another girl. (I think it was Susan Bones, but Hufflepuff had a lot of students sorted into it) anyway, see you later! Please write back!  
Love, Snow."_

Snow write their names on the front of an envelope, then put the letter in the envelope. She wrote to Asriel:

" _Hey Asriel!_

 _How is Hufflepuff treating you? Have you made any friends? I saw you talking to Neville, he's a good kid. Hopefully tomorrow I'll get to speak to you face to face._

 _Love, Snow."_

She folded that letter up, then gave Beatrix instructions before she went off to post the letters. Luna said dreamily, "Good night Snow! See you tomorrow."

"Good night Luna! See you bright and early!" Snow said back, they both turned out the lights, before going to sleep.

 **Finished!**

 **One of my favourite policy's is, don't like, don't read! Don't complain to me about it! Constructive criticism is useful, Flamers are just annoying, and I will use them as bedding for my birds!**

 **Updated on the 4/8/17.**

 **Later!**


	2. An apology from the heart

**Chapter 2. an apology from the Heart**

 **Here's chapter two! I hope you like**

 **Warning: Don't like, don't read, or most importantly, don't complain to me about you not liking it!**

 **Warning two: some characters might seem out of character.**

 **Warning three: there is Ronald Weasley bashing, so it's probably not the best story for you if you're a fan of his.**

 **Pairings I feel like telling you  
Luna X Asriel**

 **Harry X Snow**

 **Fay X Draco**

 **Neville X Susan**

 **Toriel X Asgore**

 **Note: if you have any have any pairings ideas, please tell me! I have worked out pairings for:**

 **Luna, Asriel, Snow, Harry, Luna, Padma, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Fay, Neville, Susan, Severus Snape, Toriel, Asgore, Lillie (actual character won't appear until part two. She belongs Game freak), Gladion (Same as Lillie), Tom Riddle (He won't appear until part two, but he belongs to JK Rowling) Lusamine (Same deal as Lillie and Gladion), Sans, Frisk, Alphys and Undyne.**

 **But for anyone else, I'd like some ideas! Even if I haven't planned on them appearing, I can at least mention that so and so and so and so got together.**

 **Disclaimer: See the first chapter!**

* * *

Snow, Luna, Harry and Draco all were gathered in the Common room, right on the dot of Seven thirty like they were asked. Only half of the other first years were already there.

Harry said, "I wonder what will happen to the late ones?"  
"The Nargles have made the prefects sleep in, you do realise," said Luna dreamily.

Snow said looking around, "Luna does have a very good point there.,"

"That's not fair! If I'd known that, I could have brushed my hair for a little longer!" complained Draco.

Snow said rolling her eyes at Draco, "Get over it! Stop being a dandy."

"But Snow, it's in his breeding!" said Blaise who seemingly appeared behind Harry, giving Harry a fright. Snow face palmed, and said. "All we need is my brother, and I'll be at home."

About then, Luke and Dawn came out. Snow whispered to Luna, "Saved by the bell."

"They are that annoying?" asked Luna, and Snow nodded.

Luke said when a few other first years joined them, "Is everyone here?"  
"Yes Sir and Mam!" they all cried.

Dawn said, "Sorry for being late. My alarm did not go off, but luckily a friend came and woke me up."

"Shall we go to breakfast?" suggested Luke.

All the first years nodded eagerly, and Luke and Dawn led them out of the Common room. It was a short walk to the Great Hall, Dawn said, "Tomorrow, you should know the way to here, but we will still take you there, just in case. Any questions?"

A cat like monster near by the back of the group put his hand up, Dawn asked: "Yes, Mr Alex Rubenstein?"

"Not that I have a problem with you doing this, but why are you taking us to all our classes for the first few weeks?" asked Alex.

Luke said "Well, it's more for appearances than anything else. In other words, we don't want you spoiling our house reputation. You will notice that Hufflepuff is the only other house which takes their first years to their classes. But since last year, we knew if we got these badges what we'd have to do. Professor Snape made sure that all the fourth years, knew what was required if they became Prefect, and we had to sign something to show we were Okay with it."

When they arrived at the Great hall, they went over to their table and sat down. Hermione bravely came over, and asked Dawn, "Is it alright if I go and tell the Headmaster something?"

"Even know you're not in my house if it is to do with bullying, you can tell me," said Dawn kindly. Hermione said "Ronald Weasley, he's been saying Horrid things about Slytherin house. He said that the Slytherins had put a spell on Harry, making him go into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. When I stood up to him, he started saying things like, 'Harry Potter is only my friend because he is under a spell. Oh, you're so ugly, I fail to understand why your parents kept you,'"

Hermione said, "Ronald Weasley, he's been saying Horrid things about Slytherin house. He said that the Slytherins had put a spell on Harry, making him go into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. When I stood up to him, he started saying things like, 'Harry Potter is only my friend because he is under a spell. Oh, you're so ugly, I fail to understand why your parents kept you,'"

Hermione rattled off some things, and by the end, Snow was shaking she was so mad. Luna was very mad as well, but, Luna was stopping Snow from going and punching Ron. Harry was not happy about what that Weasel had done to Hermione. He could see that Draco was just about red with anger, Harry commented, "I did not think you liked Muggle-borns, Draco."

"I don't, but they don't deserve to be put through that. And by a Weasley of all things," said Draco.

Luna said, "If you had to choose between hating Weasleys or Muggle-borns, which one would you choose?"

Luna said, "If you had to choose between hating Weasleys or Muggle-borns, which one would you choose?"

"I guess, I'd choose the Weasleys if I had to choose," said Draco begrudgingly.

It was obvious that while Hermione was telling Dawn what Ron said, she was very close to going red with anger. said in an eerily calm voice when Hermione finished telling her about all the bad things Ron had done, "thank you for telling me this… I'll take it up with the headmaster. 10 points to Gryffindor for not being afraid to help stop Bullies."

"Thank you," said Hermione. She waved to Snow and Harry, then went off.

Draco said, "I hate to say this, but she's cute."

Snow teased, "Better watch out, someone might tell your father what you just said."

"Don't you dare Dreamurr!" said Draco glaring at her.

Dawn went up to the high table to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape came around with the Timetables, when he gave Harry his timetable, he stared at Harry for a moment, before moving on. Snow said, "that, was creepy."

"defiantly," said Luna.

Harry said looking at the Timetable "Oh Joy! The week look's so good! And I am being serious here. Draco, since we have no class after our first Potions lesson, can we talk to Professor Snape then?"  
"Course Harry," said Draco, about then Asriel came over. Snow said "everyone, this is my brother Asriel. Asriel, this is Harry, you know Draco of course… and this is Luna"

Snow said, "everyone, this is my brother Asriel. Asriel, this is Harry, you know Draco of course… and this is Luna."

"Nice to meet you all," said Asriel shaking hands with them all. Snow asked Asriel "Are you Dorm mates treating you well?"

Snow asked Asriel, "Are you Dorm mates treating you well?"  
Asriel said trying not to roll his eyes, "Yes Mother."  
"Have you made any friends?" asked Snow.

Asriel nodded, he said, "Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. Neville was a bit disappointed to end up in Hufflepuff, but Susan has told him that Hufflepuff is the best house. So, he has cheered him up a bit after hearing that."

"How are Crab and Goyle?" asked Draco.

Asriel said, "There usual selves, stupid, and agreeing with everything you say. I better rush, or I'll miss out on a Timetable."

"Bye Asriel!" said Snow.

Harry and Draco said, "later Asriel."  
Luna said dreamily, "Don't let the Nargles trick you."

When breakfast was over, Luke took them to their first class, which was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. They got there just a bit before the class was going to start, a few Ravenclaws were already there, most they could see, were still coming.

When it was time for the class to start, the door opened, so all the students went in. Snow looked around, before asking, "Where's the teacher?"  
"See that cat, Snow? That's Professor McGonagall. It's defiantly not a normal cat because it has Nargles annoying it, and Nargles don't annoy normal animals," said Luna somewhat dreamily.

Then the Cat turned into Professor McGonagall. She said, "Five points to Slytherin, Miss Lovegood. Now before you all sit down, I am going to make sure you are all here, then sort you into pairs. I want each and every one of you, to have friends outside your own house."

She got through the Roll call quite quickly, but maybe that was because no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Professor McGonagall. She also sorted them into pairs quite quickly, Snow ended up getting put together with a girl called Padma Patil, Draco got paired up with a boy called Antony Goldstein, Harry got paired with a boy called Terry Boot, and Luna got paired up with a girl called Lisa Turpin.

Professor McGonagall explained the basics of Transfiguration, and everyone in the class wrote what she said down, which made Professor McGonagall happy. Because of this, she happily gave everyone five points. Then she gave them all a match to turn into a sewing needle after she told them what they needed to do, and everyone tried it.

Snow said to Padma while reading what the book said about this bit of Transfiguration, "The book says, to get the best result, you need to imagine what you want your needle to look like… and also say the words very clearly."

"Let's give it a go then," said Padma.

She tried it, but the match had no deference. Snow said, "Your T shape was not clear enough, it looked like you took the wand off the line to do the cross bit. Try it more like this."

Snow tried it, but she had no more luck then Padma, which really annoyed Snow. Each time Snow tried it, she got more frustrated, until she accidentally broke the match. She asked Professor McGonagall very meekly, "Ummm, Professor, can I have another Match? I, I broke mine."

"Yes, Miss Dreamurr. But you need to be more careful," said professor McGonagall as she gave Snow another match.

Padma said trying to make Snow feel better, "Even know you broke it, I think it might have been more silver coloured."

Then Padma tried the spell again… at Harry's and Terry's table…

Harry carefully read the instructions, _in should not be that hard,_ Harry thought.

He was getting annoyed by Terry, he was just shamelessly waving his wand around. Harry said sternly, "Terry! Would you do what the book says, and what the Professor told you to do! You are annoying the hell out of me."  
"Sorry Harry," said Terry. Terry read the book and looked at Professor McGonagall's instructions. When Harry tried the spell on the match and got it to be silver colour. Terry said happily "Well done Harry!"

Terry said happily, "Well done Harry!"

"It's not that great, according to the book, if I do everything like it says, I should be able to get my needle," said Harry.

With Draco and Antony…

Draco was very close to losing his temper at Antony, he was so arrogant! Snow called Draco arrogant at times, but he was never this arrogant. Antony at the moment was boasting about being able to do the spell with his eyes closed. Draco said in a very calm voice, "Well then Antony, you do the spell with your eyes closed."

"Of course, Malfoy. Watch the master in action," said Antony arrogantly. He closed his eyes, then did the spell, but instead of getting a needle, he got a fire breathing dragon!

Draco rushed away from the table, as Professor McGonagall banished the Dragon. Then Professor McGonagall said, "MR GOLDSTEIN! That was very dangerous! 10 points from Ravenclaw! And Detention with me at 9 tonight!"  
"Yes Professor," said Antony quietly.

With Luna and Lisa…

After everyone had calmed down from Antony's little show, Luna and Lisa returned to trying to get a needle. Lisa watched Luna dreamily try the spell, and Luna got a perfect needle! Professor McGonagall said, "5 points to Slytherin Miss Lovegood! Great job!"  
"Why is she giving me points, Lisa?" asked Luna dreamily. Lisa said staring at Luna "You got a perfect needle, Luna! And you were not even trying!"

Lisa said staring at Luna, "You got a perfect needle, Luna! And you were not even trying!"

"Did I? Oh," said Luna sounding surprised. Lisa then tried what Luna did, but she did not have as much luck. Luna said a little while later "That's not how the Professor told us to do it"

Luna said a little while later, "That's not how the Professor told us to do it!"

"True, but this was how you got it, so I'm trying it," said Lisa. With Snow and Padma…

With Snow and Padma…

"I'm going to try Luna's tactic," declared Padma.

Snow said, "I don't think it will work for us. That way works for Luna, she's a bit odd like that."

When the class was over, Professor McGonagall handed them their homework, which was a foot-long essay on what they did today, (most the students cheered about this).

When they left the classroom, Dawn was waiting for them, and she took them to History of magic, (which was with all of the first years.) Everyone sat down at tables of six at History of magic. Snow, Luna, Draco and Harry sat down at one near the front.  
As the Ravenclaws came in, Padma asked, "Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure Padma," said Harry. Then Hermione joined them on the table.

Draco asked Hermione, "Has that Weasley being treating you alright?"  
"Yes. Earlier, he was subject to a prank from his older brothers. He tried to talk to me earlier, but a friend of mine, Fay, sent a stinging hex at him. Which seems to have kept him away," said Hermione.

Luna asked, "Fay, from the Dunbar family? If she is, my father works with her father."

"I'll have to ask," said Hermione.

Right then, Ron came up to Snow (She was sitting next to Harry, and Hermione was on the other side) and said, "Move it blondie! That's my chair, next to my best friend!"

"Get lost, Weasley! I was here first!" snarled Snow.

Hermione said, "And before you get ideas, I was here before you too!"

"Anyway Weasel, I have never talked to you, let alone call you a friend," said Harry sticking his nose in the air.

Ron protested, "But you're Harry Potter! You have to be my best friend!"

"I know who I am thank you very much. Now get lost or else!" said Harry, Draco, Snow and Hermione all burst into laughter at Harry's response. Ron glared at the lot of them before storming off to sit next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

Padma said, "God, what an obnoxious brat!"

"I'll say, I'd say he has had a very sheltered childhood," said Snow, who had calmed down somewhat. About then, the class started.

10 minutes into the class, they realised that is was going to be a very long double length class, as Professor Binns kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Once they had written notes on what he said, they read some history books which they had in their bags. All of them did that, while most the rest of the class snoozed.

Then Luke took them to lunch, as they sat down at the Slytherin table, Susan, Nevill,e and Asriel came over and sat down with them. Luna said, "You guys are having your next class with us, which means we can go to it together!"

"Do you have Herbology next?" asked Neville.

Harry said trying not to roll his eyes, "Yes. But if you read your Timetable properly, you would have seen it."

"He does have a point there, Neville," said Susan.

Neville hastily pulled out his Timetable, then said, "Yeah, it does say that."

"For a moment, there, I thought you were going to sing," said Snow.

Susan asked, "Huh? What made you think that?"

"Oh, nothing," said Snow.

At Herbology, Professor Sprout told them the basics of Herbology. They did not do any actual things with plants because Herbology can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. After that, Harry, Snow, Hermione and Asriel went to a talk given by Professor Dumbledore, about the wizarding world. Snow burned through an entire book just writing notes from the lesson. But as Harry told Draco afterwards, Snow managed to do that by writing what was said word for word.

They then did homework, and Asriel, Hermione and Susan joined them. A little later Neville very begrudgingly joined them, but he was mostly watching Draco. (Snow and Luna thought that Neville was thinking that Draco was going to attack him) Despite that, they got quite a bit of work done. On the way to dinner, they met a girl with dark brown hair, and Hermione said, "This is my friend, Fay. Fay, this is Luna, Snow, Harry, Draco, Neville, Asriel and Susan."  
"Hi everyone," said Fay. They all greeted her, then as they continued walking, Fay said, "I'm sorry at history you had to meet Ron. Trust me, not all Gryffindor's are like that,"

"You two don't seem like that," said Draco. Susan and Snow looked at each other, this so-called Pureblood, hater of muggles, was very good at making nice comments to a Muggle-born, and a suspected Half-blood with a blood traitor parent.

On the rest of the way to the great hall, they talked about homework, they discovered Fay didn't get much done because she was arguing with a dorm mate about Quidditch. Dinner was pretty quiet, but nothing really had happened that afternoon.

The next morning Draco was very happy, he might not have gotten enough time to brush his hair how as much as he would have liked, but at least the prefects were not late. They had Charms first, with Professor Flitwick, they had charms with the Ravenclaws. Luna, Snow and Padma were at the same table.

In the lesson, they had some theory, then because it was a double length lesson, they worked on a spell at the end. They did the light Charm, Padma, Luna, Harry and Draco all got it pretty quickly. Snow was pretty sure that everyone had got it by the end of the lesson. As they packed up, Padma asked Luna and Snow, "What do you have next?"

"DADA. A double period," said, Snow.

Luna said, "I hope Professor Quirrell is a better teacher than what the Nargles think"

"I thought Nargles are bad," commented Snow.

Luna said, "Sometimes they have good information."

"You guys have a pretty bad day, three double lessons, then Astronomy tonight," said Padma.

Harry asked as he and Draco came over "What do you have Padma?"

"Herbology with the Gryffindor's, then lunch. This afternoon, we have Potions with the Hufflepuff later on, then Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's." Said Padma as they left the classroom.

Before the Slytherins went over to Luke, Draco said: "See you Padma!"  
"See you!" said Harry and Luna.

Snow said, "Talk to you later Padma!"

"See you guys! Enjoy the rest of your day!" said Padma.

As It turned out, that DADA was a flop with Professor Quirrell teaching. When someone asked a question, he'd start going on about the weather, so if you wanted to know about the weather you were in the right place, but if you wanted to learn DADA, you were out of luck. At the end, all the Slytherins (They had the class all to themselves) decided they would be better teaching themselves DADA.

At lunch, after asking Dawn, they sat down with Hermione and Fay. Ron did try to pester them, but Fay had perfected a silent stinging hex, which she did under the Table, Ron left them alone after that. Luke took them down to Potions, before charging off to his next class.

Right on the exact time when the lesson was supposed to start, Professor Snape let them in.

Harry, Luna, Draco and Snow got seats right up to the front of the class, that's where most the Slytherins sat, while most the Gryffindors sat at the back of the class.

When Professor Snape entered, he said, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the soft simmering Cauldron with its shimmering fumes, and the delicate power of Liquids that creep into through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of Dunderheads as I usually teach,"

At the end of his sentence, his eyes fell on the Gryffindors and Harry. Snow whispered to Luna, "I'm liking this class already"  
"So am I," Luna said back. The boys were having the very same discussion.

Professor Snape went straight onto the roll call, when he reached Harry's name, he paused for a moment, but did not say a thing. He asked the Gryffindor's a few questions, the ones he asked Ron, Seamus and Dean he did not get an answer, he deducted points from them. Harry normally would have thought he would not like a teacher doing that, but Ron deserved it, and if Dean and Seamus are stupid enough to be friends with Ron, then they most likely deserved it as well.

Then Professor Snape explained about Potion Brewing, Eventually, he got them to brew a very simple Potion. the Slytherins all got through nicely, but most the Gryffindors ended up having an accident. They discovered at the end, Harry and Draco's Potion was the best of the class, Snow and Luna could see they were both very smug about this. As everyone poured out of the classroom, Luna and Snow were going to wait until Draco shooed them out, so they decided to go to the Library.

When everyone had got out, Draco said to Professor Snape, "Professor, Harry here, would like to say something to you."

Professor Snape looked at Harry, before asking, "What does he want?"  
"I want to apologise Sir, for what my father did to you. What he did was wrong, and he should not have done it. I can truthfully say, I am ashamed to have a bully like him, who never got punished as far as I'm aware, as my father. I am sorry," said Harry, bowing his head in shame.

Professor Snape said, "It's alright Mr Potter. You might look like your father, but you have your mother's heart."

"Really? Thank you, Professor! Come on Draco, we better catch up with those girls before they do all their homework without us! See you Professor!" said Harry dragging Draco behind him.

As they left Draco called to Professor Snape, "Thank you, Professor! See you!"

On the way to the Library, they nearly ran into Asriel, Neville and Susan. Asriel asked, "Didn't your class finish ten minutes ago?"  
"Yes, but we had to ask Professor Snape something," said Draco.

Harry said, "More like, tell Professor Snape something."

"How was your class?" asked Susan.

Draco said, "It was good. If I were you, in your class, keep out of trouble, and try to make as fewer mistakes as possible, and you should be alright"

"Thank you, Draco," said Neville somewhat nervously. Then they parted ways.

When Harry and Draco reached the Library, Luna said dreamily, "About time you showed up, Snow's finished her Transfiguration Essay, and I have nearly finished mine."

"Did it go well?" asked Snow.

Harry nodded, then Draco said, "We got chatting to Asriel, Neville and Susan on the way here."

"I hope they were not late," said Snow.

Luna said, "I'm sure they got to their class on time, Snow."

"I hope so. if they were starting at 2;30, they would have had plenty of time," said Harry.

Snow said, "I guess you're right."

* * *

 **End of chapter! All comments EXCEPT flamers are not welcome!**

 **If you recognise it, I don't own it.**

 **updated on the 2/9/17**

 **I can't think of anything else, so later!**


	3. Holidays

**Chapter 3. Holidays**

 **A huge thank you to anyone that reviewed! Your thoughts for this story are defiantly welcome!**

 **Pairings I feel like telling you  
Luna X Asriel**

 **Harry X Snow**

 **Fay X Draco**

 **Neville X Susan**

 **Toriel X Asgore**

 **Frisk X Sans**

 **Alphys X Undyne (Won't have much are part until part three of this story)**

 **AN IMPORTANT NOTICE! READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER: Just in case it wasn't clear, Snow didn't meet the Dreamurr's until after the monsters were freed. Frisk still played her part in that. But however, wherever Asriel died and was brought back to life, or was he never died, is up to you to dream up! I would like your thoughts on that, because I will go into that, and the Dreamurr's meeting Snow in the second part of this story.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains themes of Pokémon, and mentions of actual Pokémon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT OWN** **Harry Potter, Undertale OR Pokémon!**  
Harry was sad. All his friends were going home tomorrow, and he was staying here. At dinner, Draco asked him "what are you doing in the holidays, Harry?"  
"Whatever you do at this school, in the holidays" said Harry.

Snow asked wide eyed "you're not going home then?"

"No. my aunt and uncle don't exactly like me that much" said Harry, trying not to choke on his drink.

Snow pulled out some paper and a pen, then started writing a letter while saying "I'm pretty sure my parents don't mind. Assuming I'm right, then you're coming home with me and Asriel tomorrow! Beatrix! Take this to Mum and Dad, um please? When do they ask if you're staying? anyone?"  
"Breakfast tomorrow" said Luna.

Snow said "Good. Thank you, Luna,"  
"Snow, are you sure about this?" asked Harry.

Draco said "Snow and Asriel's parents love humans Harry! They will love you!"  
"if you're sure" said Harry uncertainly.

The next day…

At breakfast, they had gotten a reply back, Snow's parents where happy to have Harry. As Professor Snape walked around the table taking the names of who was staying, he looked a bit surprised that Harry did not put his name down, but he did not comment on it. After that, Harry quickly went to pack his bags, (The others had already packed their stuff) they waited for Harry in the Entrance hall. Hermione and Fay came up, causing Draco to slightly groan. Hermione asked "Are you all going home?"  
"Yeah, most of Slytherin is going home actually. A few of the older ones, I think are staying to get some extra Study in" said Draco.

"Not that many of the Gryffindor's are staying. The Weasleys and a few older students, that's about it, I think" said Hermione.

Fay called suddenly "Hey Padma! Come over here!"

As well as Padma coming over, Harry had come back, and Susan, Neville and Asriel had come over to join them. They then marched down to the Carriages. Harry said "I'm glad I'm not staying, I don't think I could cope with two and a half whole weeks of Weasel's undivided attention"

"Which Weasel?" asked Draco somewhat cheekily.

Padma said "I'd assume Ron Weasel"

"Well I haven't met any of the other Weasleys" said Harry.

Luna added dreamily "You would have had to hide in the common room… you would be nice and safe there"

"I would not put it past those twins to have found a way into the Slytherin Common room" said Fay.

Susan wondered "If Ron's allowed to get away with that behaviour at home, I would like to know what his parents are doing. If I had done or said any of the things he's done/said, my aunt would have guttered me"

"Well the Weasley family has seven children in all" started Draco, but he was cut off by Asriel who said "Seven Children?! what!?"  
"I know, it's pretty unbelievable. Anyway, that family is poorer then poor. To keep money in the bank, father says that their father, has to work full time, INCLUDING weekends. Mind you, if the Weasley father got a better job, they would not have this issue. Because of all of this, Mrs Weasley is a bit weird. They might not pick up on that sort of behaviour" said Draco.

Padma asked "Does your Dad stalk them?"  
"Who knows?" said Draco.

Susan said "My aunty says that Arthur Weasley is pretty free lipped. So maybe if you asked, you'd get what you wanted to know"

About then, they had arrived at the train station, they got out, and hopped onto the Train. They found where their bags ended up pretty quickly, and they decided to sit in there. Neville commented "Did you know, that the baby memories' you remember, usually have your parents in them"

"I remember both my parents swooning over me as a baby" said Luna dreamily.

Harry said "I think I can remember my parents a little. My mum had red hair, and my green eyes, and had a lovely voice. My Dad had hazel eyes, and messy black hair, like me"  
"From what I've heard, that sounds about right. I can remember some of my memories, but I really don't need to because both mine are at home" said Draco.

Padma said "I can remember some of my memories, but I don't need to, because they are both alive"

"I can remember my parents. I look a lot like my mother" said Susan, she started to cry, Neville comforted her.

Neville said "I remember my parents. My Dad used to play games with me, while my mum, she sang very beautifully"

Asriel said "I remember some of my baby memories, but I don't really think about it because my parents are alive"

Hermione said "I haven't really thought about it, because both of my parents are alive"

"I remember my Baby memories. I lost my mother to You-, I mean Voldemort" said Fay.

Neville said shocked "You said his name?"  
"he's not likely to come back. Even if he does, it's best for me if I show him, I'm not afraid of him" said Fay.

Then they all looked at Snow, Harry asked "What about you Snow? Can you remember your birth parents?"  
Snow thought hard for a moment, then said "sadly I, I can't remember them"

"What? But the nurse at Hospital said that was impossible?!" exclaimed Neville.

Padma said, giving poor Snow a break "Changing the subject, what did exactly happen at your first flying class? I heard something happened, but I haven't been able to find out what"

"Well, Lavender Brown kicked off to early, and because she didn't know how to use a broom, she kept going up and up, until she fell off. Fortunately, with Madam Hooch's quick thinking, Lavender came out of that with a sprained wrist, when it could have been a lot worse. While Madam Hooch was taking her to the Hospital Wing, Ron decided to making himself look cool, he hit the air, and did stupid tricks, he was spotted by Professor McGonagall, then he was in serious trouble" said Fay.

About then, Harry and Draco decided to play Chess, the first game Draco beat Harry in under 5 minutes, the next time it only took 2 minutes. Draco said "Harry! I need to teach you how to play properly!"  
"Alright" said Harry begrudgingly. About then, Padma went to go and sit with some other friends. Snow asked Susan "What are you planning to do for the Holidays?"  
"Nothing really. A quiet Christmas at home" said Susan.

Asriel asked Neville "Neville, what about you?"  
"We, we will probably go and visit Mum and Dad on Christmas day. Other than that, I'm not aware of anything" said Neville.

While Draco taught Harry how to play chess properly, he asked Fay "What is your family doing for the Holidays?"  
"We are going on a Holiday in Romania. I'm hoping we don't run into Mrs Weasley. Dad has met her, and he says she can be too much"

"Hermione, what is your family doing?" asked Harry.

Hermione said "Staying at home. Which will be nice"

"What are you doing Luna?" Snow asked her closest friend.

Luna said "Nothing, staying at home… keeping Nargles out of the house…"

"What is your family doing, Draco?" asked Susan.

Draco said loathingly "We're visiting my Mother's family in France. Which will be as boring as old get out"

"Draco, you do realise that Boring as old get out is a Muggle phrase?" said Hermione.

Draco stared at her, while his face paled. Then he asked "Are you sure?"  
"It's alright, we won't tell" said Hermione.

Draco said "I'm not worried about you guys telling, I'm worried I'll say something like that in front of my family! If I did, what would my father say!"  
"It's alright Draco, if you get disowned I'm sure one of us could put you up" said Luna dreamily. The rest of the trip was quite quiet.

When they arrived at the station, they had got out, trunks, pets and all. Draco said after seeing his parents, said "See you in the new term! You better write! Or I'm going to die of boredom!"

"Will do Draco! Bye!" called Fay and Hermione, who went over to their parents. Luna said "I see my Dad, I better go over there. Later"

Then she drifted over to her father. Neville said "My Gran is over there. Bye!"

"Bye Neville!" said Susan, Asriel, Harry and Snow. Susan shortly after that went off to her aunt. Snow and Asriel's parents were quite near the Barrier, they were standing next to a Fireplace. Asriel said to his Parents "Hi Mum and Dad! This is Harry Potter!"  
"Hi Mum and Dad! Harry, this is Mum and Dad" said Snow.

Harry said "Hi Mr and Mrs Dreamurr"

"No need for such formality Harry. Call us Toriel and Asgore" said Toriel.

Asgore said "Shall we go?"  
"Yes!" said the three children.

Asriel asked Harry "Have you been by Floo before?"  
"Errrr, no?" said Harry unsure of what he was supposed to say.

Toriel said "Well, we will go through together"

Asgore took Harry's case, then Toriel and Harry held hands, while they flooed. Then Snow went, then Asriel, then Asgore. When they all were on the other side, Harry looked around, the house was quite plain, they were in the living room, which had middle range furniture in it. Asgore asked Harry "Harry which would you prefer, sharing with Asriel, or sleeping in the spare room?"

"I don't mind" said Harry.

Toriel said "You can have the spare room then. Snow, or Asriel, can you show him?"  
"I'll do it" said Snow. She led Harry upstairs, then two doors down on the right, she opened the door and said "You can bunk in here. The bathroom is just across the hall. I'm going to unpack in my room"

"ok" said Harry, Snow nodded, before leaving to go to her own room. Once Harry had finished unpacking, he found his way to the Kitchen. Asriel asked when Harry was entering the Kitchen "Mummy! Daddy! When are, we going shopping?"  
"Tomorrow? Ah Harry… does tomorrow for shopping sound good to you?" asked Asgore.

Harry said "That's fine. what do we do now?"  
"whatever you want" said Toriel.

Asriel said "you can teach me Chess!"

Harry and Asriel went upstairs to play Chess. A while later, Snow came down, and asked "Where are the boys?"

"Harry's teaching Asriel Chess" said Asgore.

Snow said sounding disappointed "Oh, how boring"  
"Do you want to help me make dinner?" asked Toriel, Snow nodded eagerly, so the two of them made dinner together. As they made it, Toriel asked "Tell me about your Head of house… Snape, wasn't it? How is he at his job?"

"He takes his job very seriously. We have a few house rules, but not many. They are; not to get caught out of bed, or somewhere where you're not supposed to be, and to not argue with house mates outside of the common room, if you have a problem, deal with it in the common room.

Professor Snape hates bullies, due to him being bullied at school. If we are being bullied by someone, we are to tell him, and the prefects are to make sure every student in the whole school is welcome to come to them if they are being bullied. It's a pity Professor McGonagall doesn't do it for her house, it would help quite a bit, and that Weasley would be put in his place." Said Snow.

Toriel asked "How do you know about what happens in other houses?"  
Snow said "Well, Fay and Hermione told Susan all about it, and I was there at the same time… so effectively, they told me what they told Susan"

"That's nice of them" said Toriel. When dinner was ready, Snow had to send a toy Snake up to Asriel's room to get Harry and Asriel down. They had dinner, when the boys finally came down.

%%%%%%%%%%%(LINEBREAK)########################################################

The next morning, they all got up, and had Breakfast. When they finished Breakfast, Snow asked Harry "Do you need help with the Floo? or do you think you can go through on your own this time?"  
"I'd like to go through with someone else" said Harry.

Toriel nodded, and said "You can go with Asgore. Are you all ready?"  
the three children nodded, then the two Adults grabbed their things, then they all went through the floo, they arrived at the leaky Caldron at the other end. When they all were there, Asriel asked "Is it GreenGotts next?"  
"yes dear" answered Toriel. as they walked down Diagon Ally (Which was a mess, because of Christmas coming up) Harry realised he did not have his Key! He said to Toriel "I have only just realised, that I don't have my Key!"  
"Thank for reminding me. Professor Dumbledore sent it late last night, here" said Asgore, handing the key to Harry.

Toriel said "Don't lose it, the Goblins get very shirty about having to replace keys… or so I'm told"

"Right" said Harry.

While they were talking about that, Asriel had asked Snow "Do you know what you're getting everyone?"  
"Yes. What about you?" asked Snow.

Asriel said "I know what I'm getting everyone! And I'm not telling!"  
they walked into GreenGotts. They went down in a kart, they came to Harry's Volt first. The Goblin told Harry after Harry asking, that the Volts near the front are the older ones, and further down, are very high security Volts, or newer Volts. Only if a family had died out, and no relatives of any relation come in 1000 years, then and only then would they close the Volt. They kept the stuff in the Volt for themselves, then they empty the Volt, so someone else can have it. When they returned to the surface, and were outside of GreenGotts, Snow asked her parents "Can I go off now?"  
"Ok. We will meet at the Leaky Caldron in one hour" said Toriel, then both Snow and Asriel ran off. Harry asked Asgore and Toriel a few questions, before he went off. Then Asgore asked Toriel "Shall we go?"  
"Good idea"

&***************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

Snow stopped by Ollivanders first, she got a wand Servicing Kit for Draco, and Wand Holsters for Harry and Neville. She did think about getting them for the others, but she decided against it. Snow and Asriel both had Wand Holsters, and they thought they were the best. The ones they had, are invisible to all except the owner, so it was really hard for your wand to get stolen, it also meant you could wear it in the Muggle world, which is nice! The ones she got Harry and Neville the same sort as she and Asriel had, Draco had a similar sort too. Snow then went to the Book store. Snow did not go to 'Flourish and Blots', she went to another one, which was just in 'upside down Alley', it was called 'Books, Books, and more Books'. It had all the older books in it, as well as the newer ones. She got Susan a Politic book from the Founders time, and Hermione, she got a book on broadening the mind, because Snow felt Hermione was a little too close minded.

She got her brother a broom, because he loved anything to do with Quidditch, she got Padma a book on Palm reading, because of Padma's background, she was into that kind of stuff. Snow got Luna a book on the creatures Luna could see.

Snow got Fay a book on becoming the World's best Auror, which was written by Alastor Moody. For her parents, she got books on the Wizarding world history. Then she got everyone's favourite sweets for them, plus some for Blaise and Parvati. Despite the fact she had never met Parvati, Snow was friends with Parvati's sister, and she felt she should get something for Parvati, and she knew from Padma, that Parvati liked the Rainbow Marshmallows. (They make your lips go the colour of the Marshmallows) after making sure she had something for everyone, she went up to the Leaky Cauldron. After looking around, and checking with Tom the Bartender that none of the others had arrived, she sat down on a chair and waited. Snow looked over at another chair, noticing, that a book she could swear was not there a minute ago, had just appeared on a chair at the next table over. Snow quickly thought, the only person she noticed standing even near that chair, was a person who sound like they were from Albania, and they had left through the Floo a minute or two ago. Snow picked the book up, she noticed it was very old. It was tilted "Alola, and its Ancient Peoples Prophecy's and beliefs" she went up to Tom and asked "I think that Albanian man who left Via the Floo a short time ago, left this"  
"Well if he did, we won't be able to catch him, because he was going home. If I ever do see him again, I'll tell him. But for now, you keep it" said Tom. Snow nodded, then went over to her chair, and started to read the book.

%^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(With Harry)%%%%%%%%%%%

After they split up, Harry went to 'Flourish and Blots,' and got Asriel a book on quidditch written by one of the world's most famous players, he got Snow a book on telekinesis, because she was interested in learning it. (Not many people actually try to learn it, because it's very hard.) He got Hermione a book on Introducing Muggle-borns to the Pureblood culture, because she was interested in knowing about that culture. Harry got Susan a book on Advanced Potions, because she was very good at Potions. While he was at the book shop, he got Fay a complete set of quidditch books, made by a particular person, Padma a book on creative charms, because she liked those kinds of things. Then he went to the quill shop, he got Draco a very handsome eagle father quill, along with a pot of ink, while he was there, he gave one of Hedwig's feathers to the man, to turn into a quill. (Which was going to be mailed to Harry). Then he went to the gardening shop, and got a few deferent sorts of plant seeds for Neville. Harry then went to Upside down Ally, where he met Asriel, they went to the book shop here together. Asriel bought quite a few books, Harry only got one book, he got a book on wandless magic for Luna. Then the two of them to the Sweet shop, Harry asked Asriel "What kinds of sweets do your parents like?"  
"Dad likes Berty Botts every flavoured beans, and Mum likes plan simple chocolate frogs"

"Thanks a million, Asriel!" said Harry beaming.

Asriel said "No problem, really Harry"

Once they had finished sweet shopping, they went to find Toriel, Asgore or Snow. They found Toriel and Asgore at the clinic in the Ally. When they met up, Harry asked "What happened?"  
"As we were walking past the Potion shop, something exploded. We were luckily, we didn't really get hurt, but the Aurors who came to check the place out, insisted we come here for a check-up. Shall we go and find Snow?" asked Asgore.

The other three nodded. They left the clinic and went looking for Snow.

^%%%%%%%%^^^&*(With Snow)&%%&^^%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&

What Snow had found out from the book so far was, that this book was from another world! A world very similar to theirs, but instead of Animals, they had mysterious creatures called Pokémon. The Alolans believed, that a charm left by Solgaleo and Lunala, would lead six humans from another world to theirs. These humans would have divine powers, and one would be actually one of them. By then, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Harry came in, Snow quietly slipped the book into a bag with things she got for herself. Harry asked "You finished before us?"

"yes. I got here, right on one Hour after we split up" said Snow.

Toriel said "Sorry, there was an un excepted delay"

"Obviously" said Snow.

Asgore said sternly "Snow"  
"Sorry. I really wasn't waiting that long" said Snow. Then they went home.

On Christmas day, Snow was up before everyone else. It was a tradition, that she or Asriel would make Breakfast on Christmas Day. Around 10, Asriel surfaced. Asriel said "Merry Christmas Snow"  
"Merry Christmas dear brother of mine" said Snow, then she asked "Do you have any idea when any of the other will be up?"  
"I heard sounds from Mum and Dad's room, but none from Harry's room." Said Asriel.

Snow said "Well just in case… would you give the lot of them the Asriel special?"  
"Sis! I did that when I was 6! And you don't even know how it works!" complained Asriel.

After facing palming, Snow said "Just do it. Please?"  
Snow gave Asriel her baby Doll eyes, he eventually agreed to do it. About 3 minutes later, she heard a someone screeching, which caused her to say to herself "Always works like a charm"

Asriel came down a short time later, he said "Going to be down in 5. Or so they say"  
"Excellent. Breakfast Fortunately will be ready, as soon as they are down" Said Snow Mysteriously.

Asriel said "Snow, when you do that, you give me the creeps."

"Asriel, can I tell something before they come down?" Asriel nodded. Then Snow said "sometimes… I feel, like something far, far away is calling me"

"Wait, could that mean, you from a deferent world?" asked Asriel. Snow nodded, then they heard footsteps on the Staircase, Asriel said "Let's continue this another time"  
"good idea" said Asriel, as Harry, Toriel and Asgore entered the room.

Snow said "Good timing. Breakfast is…" she placed the food on the table, then said "SERVED!"  
"Are you trying to take after Papyrus?" asked Asriel.

Snow said "No. that reminds me, have you heard from any of them?"  
"Yes. They are all doing well. And they are looking forward to seeing us today" said Asgore. They sat down and ate breakfast, then Snow and Asriel told their parents about their other friends. Once breakfast was over, they opened presents. The last one Harry opened, was a very soft package! he said after looking at it "It's from no one. There's no name on the Card!"  
"Open it." Said Asriel.

Harry opened it, then asked seeing what was in it "Who would send me a dusty old Cloak?"  
"Can I look at it?" asked Toriel. Harry nodded, then handed it to Toriel. While she examined it, Snow asked Harry "What did the card say?"

"It said: dear Harry.

This belonged to your father, it was left in my possession shortly before he died. Use it well"

"What a cryptic note. But shouldn't you have gotten that ages ago?" asked Asgore.

Harry said "I have to agree with that. But what does use it well mean? If I use it, it would keep more warm, at least I suppose"

"I've worked it out. Put it on Harry" said Toriel. Harry gave her an odd look, but he put it on anyway. As soon as he put it on, his body disappeared! Snow said "It's an invisibility Cloak"

"I can see what he meant now. But I'll only use it when I absolutely have to, I don't want to get into trouble for wondering around the corridors at Midnight" said Harry. While Harry and Snow talked about Invisibility Cloaks, Toriel asked Asriel "What was this thing that happened at Hogwarts, which Susan would not let you tell me?"  
"Oh. Well, at a Gryffindor VS Slytherin match, Professor Quirrell tried to kill Harry. Even know Hermione, Neville and Fay think it was Professor Snape.

Then after Luna stumbled across Hagrid in a few odd places, we eventually worked out he had a Dragon egg. When Draco told us that it had hatched, we were all for going and helping, until he said Ron was there. So, we just ignored it, but Ron got bitten on the hand by it, or so we think, and Draco stumbled across a meeting time, for getting rid of Dragon. He went to head them off with Professor McGonagall, but they both, meaning Ron and Draco, along with Ron's two friends, ended up with Detention, in the Forest. Because they were out for so long, they imagined something drinking Unicorn blood in the Forest. But, of course, Hermione and Fay believe it's Voldemort in the forest" said Asriel.

Snow said "Which is ridiculous, because he's dead. No matter what people say, once you have been burnt to a crisp, your dead"

"But I think Ron's really cracked it. Remember Hermione telling us about Ron trying to get everyone to believe that there was a Three Headed Dog on the Forbidden Corridor?" said Harry.

Snow said "Though I hate to say it, I think that might be possible"

"I hope not. Because if so, I'd be really questioning the Headmaster's thoughts on a safe school" said Toriel.

Snow said after looking at the Clock "Well those of you who are not dressed, it might be a good idea, to do it now… unless you want to go to Sans, Frisk and Papyrus's in you Pyjamas"

"Oh. Good point" they all said, they left to change their clothes. While they did that, Snow reflected on what she had read in the book, since she found it. It was taking her a while to read it, because the writing was very old. What she had worked out, is, her Charm comes from this place (The Pokémon world she means). it had a photo, which showed a jewel exactly like the one Snow was wearing. The Charm was given to the Ancient Kings who bowed to the Legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo and Lunala. In the end, Snow decided that it had ended up being drawn into this thing called an Ultra Worm Hole, then ended up in this world, were her Parents found it, and gave it her, as a birth present. About then, the others had returned from getting changed. Christmas at Frisk, Sans and Papyrus's place was an extremely merry affair. Harry got on very well with them, which was good, considering the fact that Harry had to come.

Sans had asked Harry at one point "so, what do you think of Slytherin?"  
"I think people seriously miss judge the house, it's a great place"

"Good answer" said Sans winking.

Snow commented "I wish you wouldn't do that Sans, it gives me the creeps"

"Hey, you'll get used to it" said Sans.

Papyrus said "AT LEAST HE'S LAID OFF THE BAD JOKES AND PUNS!"

"Well, you good news for you, when tomorrow rolls around, I will have lots of them to give you" said Sans.

"ALL NO!" said Papyrus, sighing.

Frisk said giggling "Now you've done it"

When they returned home, all the Dreamurr's asked Harry if he had enjoyed the day. Harry said "Yes I did. It's the best Christmas I've ever had"  
"Well that's good. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Merry Christmas everyone" said Snow.

Harry said "Merry Christmas"

. Asriel said "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas all of you" said Toriel.

Asgore said "Merry Christmas"

Then they all went to bed.

 **There! The Christmas chapter done! With fluff in it.**

 **The next Update won't be for a while, because I need to update another story I am writing. Please check it out! It's a pretty cool story in my option.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 **And don't like? = don't read.**


	4. What lies under the Trap door?

**Chapter 4. What lies under the trap door?**

 **Sorry it's been so long since my last update of this story! I've been thinking about completing writing another story! Sorry! But because I was feeling sorry for you lot, before I finished that writing, I am updating this story.**

 **Sorry if this is not edited enough for you, it's been hard recently.**

 **Pairings** **I feel like telling you  
Luna X Asriel**

 **Harry X Snow**

 **Fay X Draco**

 **Neville X Susan**

 **Toriel X Asgore**

 **Frisk X Sans**

 **Alphys X Undyne (Won't have much are part until part three of this story)**

 **Padma X Gladion (Pokémon character from Sun and Moon)**

 **Hermione X Severus (it's not going to have a big age gab relationship, you'll see!)**

 **P.S What do you think of my ideas for pairings?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Undertale or Pokémon! And I'd be dreaming if I said otherwise!**

 ****When they got back to School, Harry and Hermione seemed to be having a competition, to see who can study the most for exams. When they were first told by Harry to start studying for Exams, Draco complained "But the Exams a Months away!"  
"You can never start studying too early" said Harry. Snow, Luna and whoever it happened to be at the time, wisely said nothing.

When the exams did finally come, everyone got through them nicely. Though afterwards, Hermione was worried about remembering everything wrong.

^#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$###############################

Later that day, Parvati, Hermione and Fay came up to the Slytherins, Padma and the Hufflpuffs, and said "We need your help"

"What for?" asked Luna.

Parvati said "Thanks to Ron wanting to watch Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape, Lavender's disappeared. he sent Lavender to watch Quirrell. When we didn't see Lavender at lunch, we went to check up on her, but he's not in his office, and we haven't been able to find Lavender anywhere. So, we have to assume he Kidnapped her"

"Where would he have gone? And how could he have gotten anywhere with a Student?" asked Snow.

Then Fay said "That's not all. Professor Dumbledore has been called away. But we think that Quirrell must be going down the Forbidden Corridor. We have worked out that a Stone owned by Nicolas Flamel, is down there. That's why we think they might have gone down there"

"Well, let's go and have a look tonight. Padma and Parvati, you're not coming, we need someone to tell the teachers if we don't make it back" said Harry.

It was settled, Harry, Hermione, Fay, Snow, Luna, Draco, Susan, Neville and Asriel would meet up at the Forbidden Corridor entrance tonight at 10, unless they have trouble getting out, unnoticed. In that case, they would get there as soon as they could.

When all the Slytherins except for Snow, Draco, Harry and Luna were in bed, Harry went to get his cloak. When he got back, Harry said to other three "We should throw this over us to make sure we are all covered. We don't want a stray foot or something"

The other three nodded. As it turned out, it covered all of them, but they'd just have to be careful, and walk slowly. Getting to the Corridor was pretty easy, though they did nearly run into Professor Snape. When they arrived at the Corridor, they slipped into the shadows, then they pulled off the cloak. When it was off, Hermione and Fay who were also hiding in the shadows, waved at them. When they walked over, they saw Asriel, Neville and Susan were already here as well. Hermione Whispered "You didn't tell us you had an Invisibility Cloak, Harry"  
"I only got it at Christmas time. Shall we go?" said Harry, they all nodded, then they walked towards a door, which Hermione unlocked, then they went in.

As they entered the room, they saw a Big Dog, with three heads sleeping, they also saw a harp playing in the Corner. Snow started to panic when she saw the dog. Neville said "It looks like he's already gone through here"

"Yes" said Susan.

Snow said "I think, that someone should go back and send a letter Professor Dumbledore asking him to come back quickly"

"Good idea. Susan, Neville and Snow, why don't you go?" suggested Asriel. They nodded, then Snow said taking off a string with a square blue gem on it "Take this, it's my good luck charm. You'll need it"

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, though Snow really did not want to, she nodded, she handed it to Hermione. Harry said "You three take the Cloak"

He handed the cloak to Snow, then Snow, Neville and Susan went to the Owlery, while the others went into the room with the three-headed dog.

Susan, Snow and Neville had pretty good luck to get to the Owlery, and they quite quickly wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore and sent it off. But on their way down, they were going past the Forbidden Corridor. Snow was feeling horrible for abandoning her friends for her own selfish thoughts. Because of her thinking this, Snow did not notice Susan stop, which meant she ran into Susan. Snow asked "Susan, why did you stop?"  
"Look" said Neville. Snow did, she saw Asriel, Fay and Luna carrying an unconscious Draco, they quickly pulled to cloak off, and Susan shoved it in her pocket. Then they went to help Asriel, Fay and Luna. As they walked to the Hospital wing, Snow asked quietly "What happened down there?"  
"Well, after we got past the Dog, we fell onto some Devil's Snare, Luna here remembered what you used against it, so we got past that. Then we had flying Keys, Fay, Harry and Draco caught the right key to unlock the door. Then it was a life size Chess board, we had to play our way across, Hermione gave the Charm to Draco, because he was the best at it. And, for us to win, Draco got hit by a chess piece, which is how this happened. It is alright for Harry to have taken your Charm onwards?" asked Asriel.

Snow nodded, before crying. Unfortunately for Snow however, Susan took Snow crying to mean she had a thing for Draco, which Susan was horrified about. Neville said "Come on. Let's continue this else were"

&&&&##############################

$$$$$2222222222222222222^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They continued to the Hospital Wing. Luckily Madam Pomfrey did not ask that many questions, they did however, had to do a lot of convincing before she let them stay. While they sat, Snow said to her friends "now I feel horrible, because, I came up with going to write that letter, as a reason not to go down, I, I only thought about myself. I'm sorry everyone"

"it's alright Snow, we will forgive you. And at least you have realised your mistake" said Fay. Luna, Asriel, Susan and Neville nodded to agree with this. Susan though, still thought Snow liked Draco, and was now plotting ways to make Snow hate Draco. Snow said "Thanks guys"  
a short while later, Professor Dumbledore came in, with Harry, he was in the same state as Draco was, Lavender was walking next to Professor Dumbledore, she looked a bit shocked. When he had finished talking to Madam Pomrphy, Neville asked Professor Dumbledore "Professor what happened to Harry? And where's Hermione?"  
"A bad spirit tried to kill him. What I believe happened is, he went to face Professor Quirrell alone, and ended up getting into a fight with him and Voldemort. Then Harry touched Professor Quirrell, and because of his mother's protection, it killed the Professor, and Voldemort fled." Each time he said Voldemort, Draco, Fay, Susan and Neville flinched "You guys see, from seeing that bad spirit, I have realised, that maybe there's still a chance to save Tom Riddle. Voldemort was only something created by that spirit, I suspect that the Real Tom Riddle is still out there. Miss Granger being un injured was returned to the Gryffindor Tower by Professor McGonagall" said Professor Dumbledore.

Luna asked "What can we do to help find him?"  
"I get the feeling Miss Lovegood, that we won't know where he is, unless someone ends up going on a journey beyond our wildest dreams. I've got do to talk to the teachers. See you later" said Professor Dumbledore, he left. Then Snow had an idea, she ran after Professor Dumbledore and said "Professor, is what you were trying to tell us, is that you think Tom Riddle is in another world?"  
"Yes, Miss Dreamurr, that was exactly what I was trying to tell you"  
"Professor do you know his hand writing?" asked Snow. Professor Dumbledore nodded, then Snow handed him a small note. Professor Dumbledore said "This is it. But this is Parcel writing, he showed me a Note in Parcel Tongue before, that's how I know. I wonder what it says"

"it says,

 _ **To Whoever reads this,**_

 _ **An Evil spirit has taken form as a clone of me, and making me look bad with its horrid crimes. I am alright, don't worry about me, just get rid of this Bad spirit, who's framing me**_ **"** said Snow.

Professor Dumbledore asked carefully "You can read this?" Snow nodded, then he said "Follow me, I want you to try something"

He led Snow deep into the Dungeons. He took her to a wall with the Slytherin Crest on it, then Professor Dumbledore said "Please but your hand in the Snakes mouth"

Snow looked at Professor Dumbledore before doing it. When she took her hand out, the ghost of Salazar Slytherin appeared. He said "this girl is related to me, Albus. Good find. She is Tom Riddle's daughter"

"What?" asked Snow, looking at her Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore said "I'll let Salazar explain"

"Snowdonna, what you heard was that you're a descendant of me, your father being Tom Riddle. I do not have much more information other than that, I'm afraid. Now I have to go" said Salazar, then he vanished.

Snow said "I don't believe it"

"It's something to think about Miss Dreamurr. Owl me when you feel like talking about, we will need to discuss this. I'll take you back to your common room now though" said Professor Dumbledore. He took Snow back to the Slytherin common room, then went to his office, while Snow went straight to bed.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

The next day, Lavender was released from the Hospital wing, Lavender told them that she was kept in because of the shock, apart from that, she was fine. A few days later, Draco was released from the Hospital wing. When Draco arrived at the Slytherin table he asked "Missed me?"  
"Nope" said Luna and Snow together.

Draco believed this, and said "oh. I suppose me getting released is not that that pleasing then"

"Draco! You were not supposed to take us seriously" said Snow.

Luna asked "The Nargles are trying to tell me that Harry's awake. Is this true?"  
"Err, I don't know. Let's find out!" said Draco.

Snow said "We will find out after potions, and after Charms. Or had you forgotten it's a school day?"

Draco said with a clearly embarrassed look "opps, I forgot. Maybe that's because where going home tomorrow. I suppose you're going to tell me we have class before we leave"  
"Don't be silly! We leave just before Mid-day! If we had class, I'd be seriously worrying about how many Nargles are in our teachers' heads" said Luna.

Then both girls hugged Draco, Luna said "It's good to see you're Ok"

"Agreed, Luna" said Snow.

At the Hufflpuff table… Susan did not see Luna hug Draco, she only saw Snow hug him. Which only confirmed Susan's theory in her opinion.

The classes that afternoon was pretty boring, they really only revised, then the teachers gave them a whole lot of Homework to do in the Holidays.

Snow, Luna, Asriel, Draco and Padma went to the Hospital wing after class, with all of Harry's homework, hoping that Harry might be awake. Madam Promfrey said when she saw them "He is awake, and I'll be releasing him tomorrow. Wait here, I'll let you in when Professor Dumbledore leaves"  
"Ok Madam Promfrey" said the five of them, the five of them sat down leaning against the wall.

A while later, Professor Dumbledore came out, he said to the children "you may go in now"

But before he could finish his speech, the children were gone. They rushed over to Harry, and gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry spluttered "Can you let go?"  
"What do you think?" Snow asked the others, they let go of Harry.

Harry said "I know your glad to see me, but I've already had a Bone breaking hug from Hermione. Oh! Snow, here have your Charm back"

Harry undid the clasp, and then handed the charm to Snow, who put it on. Harry asked "What have I missed? And how's Lavender?"  
"Nothing, apart from Daphne punching Ron, for bad mouthing professor Snape" said Draco.

Harry said "Go Daphne"

"I'm pretty sure Ron is missing a front tooth" said Luna dreamily.

Padma said "Lavender is alright. since that Adventure, she has not gone anywhere alone"

About then Professor Snape came in, he said to Harry "I'm glad to see your getting better, Mr Potter"

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you for helping save me when I was getting strangled at that Quidditch match" said Harry.

Snow said after thinking "I am curious, why did Professors Quirrell risk getting caught, by trying to kill Harry then? Shouldn't he have wait until a time when he could have made it look like and accident?"  
"Who knows?" said Padma.

Professor Snape said "That will remain a mystery. But have you heard that Headmaster's new resolutions?"  
"What about that being a fake Tom Riddle, and the real one is out there?" asked Draco.

Professor Snape nodded, then Snow said "I think it might be possible. Have any of you heard about Ultra Worm Holes?"  
"only in Fairy Tales, why?" asked Asriel.

Snow said "Well I have this book, which says, that an Ultra Worm Hole can go anywhere, it can take you to another Universe, Planet, Galaxy, or even the Ultra Space. If Tom Riddle fell into one of those, and this Spirit knew this, well, it could pretend to be him"  
"Good theory Miss Dreamurr. I'll see you all tomorrow" said Professor Snape.

Harry asked the Professor "Next term, can you tell me stories about my mother? I haven't heard much"

"I'll see" said Professor Snape, then he left. The rest of the day was pretty boring, they spent the rest of the Afternoon with Harry, starting their homework, then they went to dinner.

Around 11 am the next day, Snow, Susan, Neville, Asriel, Padma, Draco, Luna, Hermione and Fay all met up in the Entrance hall, before entering the Great Hall. they were also waiting for Harry to come down. As Parvati joined them, she asked "everyone packed?"  
"yep" said the Slytherins.

The Hufflpuffs said "We all packed too"

"Hermione and I are done" said Fay.

Then Harry walked down the Stairs, he said "Thank you for waiting out here"

"That's what friends are for" said Luna.

Draco said "I've packed your stuff"  
"And punched Ron in the face for saying that Slytherins are evil" said Snow rolling her eyes at Draco. Harry said "Good going Dray"

"I would not waste my knuckles on him" said Padma.

Then Susan asked "Shall we go into the great Hall?"  
everyone nodded, they entered the great hall. Then they went to their respective tables. When they had sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Well another year has pasted, I hope you all enjoyed it. Before I give out the winner of the house cup, I have points to give out, 50 points to Gryffindor, 50 points to Hufflpuff, and 100 points to Slytherin. Which means, the House Cup Winner is… Slytherin!"  
the banners in the hall all turned into the Slytherin colours with the green Snake on them, and all the Slytherins cheered. Then Professor Dumbledore said "Tuck in"

The food appeared then, and everyone eagerly ate the food. When the feast was over, they all went to the Carriages, which took them to the Train Station, there they boarded the train, and waited for it to leave.

%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They all fit into the one Compartment. As the train moved off, Draco asked them all "what are we all doing for Holidays? We are visiting Relatives in France for the first two weeks, but we're staying home for the rest of the Holidays, fortunately"  
"for the first two weeks, we're visiting friends, but other than that, we're not doing anything. You all will have to come and visit" said Snow, Asriel nodded eagerly when she said they should come and visit.

Harry said "I'm not doing anything"

"You'll defiantly have to come" said Asriel.

Susan said "We're going to Australia with Luna and her Dad"  
"Yes… we better be careful, or people might think your aunt and my Dad are together" said Luna dreamily.

Susan asked "Would that be a bad thing?"

"How long are you going for?" asked Hermione.

Luna said "until the first of August"

"my family is not going anywhere" said Fay, Hermione nodded to say the same.

Neville said Nervously "My Gran is taking me to a Herbology show, in France"

"Sounds lovely Neville" said Susan.

Padma said "We're going to visit my grandparents, Aunts, Uncles and Cousins back in India"

When they arrived at Platform Nine and Three quarters, they all got out, then they said good bye to the others. then when Asriel and Snow were about to go through the fireplace, Harry asked "Are you flooing home?"  
"Yep. See you Harry" said Snow.

Then she flooed home, Asriel said "See you Harry! And you better write lots!"

Then he left also, then Harry went through the barrier, to find his relatives. Boy, was he not looking forward to what lay ahead of him, but Harry was really looking forward to when the two weeks where up, and he could go and stay with the Dreamurrs. (He had got an invitation to come and stay with them)

 **That concludes the first year. The next chapter is in the summer between first and second year. The Forbidden corridor thing happened the same as per Cannon, because of that, I decided not to add that scene in. Don't like? Don't read. P.S: next update won't be until my Zelda story is updated. So, if you want to sort of keep an idea of how my updates are going, keep an eye on that story. Also, if you want me to keep going with the other Undertale Harry Potter Xover, let me know, and give me ideas on what to write. But, if you interested in taking it over, give me a PM.**


	5. Harry's Secrets are not so Secret

**Chapter 5. Harry's secrets are not so secret**

 **Luna X Asriel**

 **Harry X Snow**

 **Fay X Draco**

 **Neville X Susan**

 **Toriel X Asgore**

 **Frisk X Sans**

 **Alphys X Undyne (Won't have much are part until part three of this story)**

 **Padma X Gladion (Pokémon character from Sun and Moon)**

 **Hermione X Severus (it's not going to have a big age gab relationship, you'll see!)**

 **Lillie X Papyrus**

 **Ginny X Lima**

 **Here's the next chapter! As for my update schedule, unless something happens, I am going to update this one, then my Zelda story, then this one, and so on.**

 _ **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Snow sat and thought in the room she was staying in at Malfoy manor. She was toying with another letter, which she was going to send to Harry.

This would have been the 50th letter she, Asriel and Draco combined had tried to send to Harry. She knew it was not the owl, because they were very good delivers, and had not failed before this point. So, she had to assume he was just not responding, or the Relatives won't let him send letters.

Snow was beginning to suspect the Relatives had something to do with it, but she had nothing to go on really. Which is why when she had tried to tell her parents, they just brushed her off, Asriel had tried too, but he got the same result. But just because she didn't think Harry was ignoring them, didn't mean she wasn't mad at him.

Then Snow had an idea! And it would work since she and Lucius were the only people still in the house. She ran downstairs, to Lucius's study.

When Snow reached Lucius's study, she knocked, Lucius said from behind her, which gave Snow a fright! "What can I do for you?"  
"um, well… I have been very worried, about Harry. He has not responded to any of his letters, when Asriel made him promise to write lots, and I got the feeling from some things Harry said, that those muggle relatives did not exactly like Harry all that much"

Snow knew she was lying slightly in parts, but what she did tell Lucius was needed to get him to help her. Lucius asked "I think a trip to his house might be in order. Do you know where he lives?"  
"I think he mentioned he lives in a street in Surrey. Privet drive I think, or was it Petunia drive?" wondered Snow.

"Grab your coat, and wand, let's try Privet drive first. Apparently, his house has blood wards around it, so it will be easy to find, since neither of us wish to harm him" said Lucius, Snow nodded, and ran off to get the things Lucius wanted her to have.

She was back 5 minutes later, then they left, to go to Surrey. When they arrived there, Snow hissed at Lucius "Should we really be wearing Wizard robes in a place like this?"

"your right. Your clothes should be fine, I'll just put a Notice me not charm on mine, so they just look like normal clothes" said Lucius. He did that, after walking into some bushes.

Then when he had gotten out, they walked down the street. When they were standing outside No.4 Privet Drive, Snow said "There is a faint shimmering around this house"

"This is it, those are the blood wards" said Lucius.

Snow said nodding "Let's go then"

They walked up to the front door, and knocked. While they waited, they both could not help it but notice the lawn and garden looked amazing. A beefy looking man opened the door, one thing was for sure, Snow could safely bet he did not look after the Garden. He asked them "What do you want?"  
"Well, we want to check up on Harry Potter to make sure he is alright. He hasn't been answering to at least three children's letters" said Lucius, eyeing the muggle off.

The Beefy muggle man said "Why would you want to check up on the Freak?" when he said this, it sent alarm bells off in Lucius's head, and most likely Snow's too. The man continued "He is locked in his room if you want him"

"Hold it, you don't mean that room with the bares on the front?" said Snow, the man nodded. Lucius had to try very hard to not hex this muggle extremely badly. Lucius said cool and calmly "Well, how's this, you let the boy come with us, and we will get him off your hands until the end of next Term?"

The Man asked "Sounds good. But how do I know you are going to keep it?"  
"Trust me, even if he has to stay with me the whole time, it will work" said Lucius.

The Man said "Come in"

They followed him in, he led them up the stairs, then unlocked Harry's door, he said "Don't bother saying good bye, just get out of my house as soon as possible"

Snow and Lucius nodded, as the man went down the stairs. They went in to the room, Harry was in here. He looked too skinny to be healthy! he said when he saw them "Someone came!"  
"We were getting really worried we hadn't heard from you, so I asked Lucius to bring me here. Harry, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Lucius, this is Harry Potter" said Snow.

Lucius said to Harry "It's nice to meet you at least"

"Same to you sir" said Harry.

Then Lucius said "You start packing. While you do so, tell us what happened, and what has been preventing you from answering the Letters"

Harry started packing the things he would need, then he said "Well, I haven't been getting any letters, I had started to think you all had forgotten about me. That was until my birthday, I first saw something in the hedge, then later that day, I discovered that a house Elf had been stopping my mail, because he was hoping I would not go to Hogwarts because something bad was going to happen. He did some magic, and I get a letter telling me off, which meant that my aunt and uncle realised, that they could lock me up, like how you saw"

"I will have to talk to the Ministry, I might be able to delete any record of that letter, which would leave your record clean. Did you get the Elf's name?" asked Lucius.

Harry nodded, he said "Dobby"  
"That's one of my elves, when we get home, I'll have to put him in line. how long have you been stuck in here?" asked Lucius.  
"Since my birthday. I did remember I had some Slytherin in me, and convinced the Dursleys, to let me get my Homework out, but lock my trunk. But, I got to keep it in my room, which is something" said Harry.

When Harry was finished, Lucius said to Harry "I'm going to warn you both, remember that Evil Spirit pretending to be Tom Riddle? (Both children nodded) good, well, our beloved Headmaster, has come up with the idea, to use an object that I have, which has part of the Spirit in it, to lure the Spirit to Hogwarts, and then kill it. I have no problem with it, the only thing is, Albus has told me to give it to a student, for the plan to work properly, which I'm not happy about, but I have no choice in the matter. Anyway, I'd say Dobby over heard me telling this to my wife, and getting the wrong thought. Shall we leave this horrid place?"

Harry and Snow nodded eagerly, so, they left the Dursleys house, and unknown to any of them, that would be the last time in a very long time, if ever, Harry would set foot in that house again.

* * *

Harry was in awe when they arrived at Malfoy manor, it was amazing! Everything was absolutely perfect! Harry told Lucius "You home is amazing, sir"  
"Thank you Harry, I'm glad you agree" said Lucius. Then he called "Dellia!"

A house elf appeared. It asked "Yes sir?"  
"Can you make the spare room next to Asriel's up?" asked Lucius. The house elf nodded, before vanishing. Then Lucius asked Snow "Can you show Harry we're he'll be sleeping? And explain about what he can and can't do while his here. Also, ask if he wants to stay with you when you go back home"

Snow nodded, then she led Harry upstairs. She said as they walked "The wards around this place allows us to use under age magic. You can't into Lucius and Narcissa's quarters, unless you have a death wish. And do you want to stay here the whole time, or do you want to come home with Asriel and I in two days?"

"Thanks for telling me all that. And I'd like to stay with you if your parents, if you don't mind" said Harry. Snow showed Harry his room, then she wrote a letter to her parents. By the time, she sent it off, Harry had finished unpacking, and they walked downstairs again.

Meanwhile…

Lucius went into his study, before calling "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared and asked timidly "Yes sir?"

"I want you to answer what I am about to tell you truthfully. Have you been stopping Harry's mail? (the elf nodded) did do something on Harry's birthday to upset his relatives? (the elf nodded) right Dobby, you are to leave Harry alone, if I think you have foiled him again, you will be very sorry. You also are to return Harry's mail. BUT, if you are worried about Harry, I will permit you to watch him, and make sure he stays safe, BUT, are you not do stop him in anyway, unless he is in Mortal danger. Understand?" asked Lucius.

Dobby said "yes sir, and thank you sir"

"And please stop punishing yourself, it is getting a little messy. You may leave" said Lucius, Dobby vanished. About then, Harry and Snow entered Lucius's study, Lucius told the pair of them to sit down. Then Lucius told Harry "You are to tell me every single bit of abuse, and bad thing the Durlseys have done to you"

"Ok, sir, but please, don't tell anyone, yet" pleaded Harry. Lucius very slowly nodded. About two hours later, Harry finished telling them about what the Dursleys had done. Lucius was trying very hard to hold is anger in, but luckily for him, Narcissa, Asriel and Draco announced they were home! Lucius said "Go and talk to them"

The two 12-year old's eagerly left to greet their friends. Lucius quickly shut the door before releasing some of his anger. Snow asked Narcissa, Draco and Asriel "How was your day?"  
"Good" said Asriel, the other two nodded.

When Draco saw Harry, he asked "Harry! Why haven't you been responding to my letters?"  
"One of your elves was stopping my mail, so I haven't gotten any mail. Tonight, I will have to send round letters of apology to everyone" said Harry.

Narcissa asked "Which one?"  
"Dobby. But Lucius said he was going to deal with him. Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa, this is Harry potter" said Snow. Harry and Narcissa greeted each other. Then Narcissa went to talk to Lucius, while the four kids talked in the hall.

Asriel said "You would have had missed Hermione complaining about Mrs Weasley, in her letters" seeing Harry's odd look, Asriel explained "Hermione and Fay are friends with Fred and Gorge Weasley, and Hermione is staying with them for a week. She is complaining about Mrs Weasley being too much"

About then, an Elf appeared and told them to move into the dining room because dinner was ready.

* * *

 **How's that? The story is more on Snow then Harry, and if you want the beginning of Harry's Summer, just read JK Rowling's second book. Also, the next chapter will contain them returning to Hogwarts. By the way, Lucius was the same as he is in cannon, until he found out Draco was friends with Harry, he started to change, and get talking to Dumbledore, and now they're plotting getting rid of Voldemort.**


	6. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 6. returning to Hogwarts**

 **Note: I have decided that when they reach the Pokémon world that they will be able to Understand their Pokémon. My reasoning behind it is that they have magic, and the powers that Pokemon have are sort of like that. And I also think that the Pokémon caught in balls would have some kind of connection with the trainer who caught them, which is how I came up with this idea.**

 **Another thing: the group is going to be cut down quite a bit when they enter the Pokemon world. The ones who are going are: Snow, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna and Padma. Sorry if I missed out your favourite, but originally, Asriel was going instead of Ginny, but I changed my mind.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been very busy. But here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OW HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE!**

* * *

On the afternoon of Harry's second day at Malfoy Manor, he, Asriel and Snow went to Snow and Asriel's house, to spend the rest of the holidays there.

Harry got the same room, as the one he got when he came for the Christmas Holidays. (Which was not surprising considering the size of the house) When he had unpacked, he could not help it but feel he was at his second home. Hogwarts and the Dreamurr's house hold both felt much homelier then the Dursley's had ever felt.

A few days later, they got their second-year supply's list. That very same day they went to Diagon Alley to get the books, Asriel and Snow needed new robes too. Harry's still fit him amazingly enough, (Or not since the Dursleys thought feeding him properly was not a must).

Unfortunately for them, the bookshop had one Gilderoy Lockhart in it, he was having a book signing day. Being tactful, they told Harry, Asgore and Asriel to wait outside, while Snow and Toriel went in to get the books.

They came out about 5 minutes later, Snow said to the boys "I hope Lucius and Mr Weasley don't get into a fight"  
"Why?" asked Harry.

Toriel said "They were both in the shop, and everyone knows how they are always at odds"

"We do know that, but no one has ever told me why" said Asriel.

Asgore said "We don't really know. The most obvious reason would be, that the Malfoy's are always thought of as Muggle Haters, and Arthur at any rate, is the opposite"

After that, they made sure they didn't need anything else, then they went home. Being good little students, Asriel, Snow and Harry read through their new books. After much talking, they decided to do that in Asriel's room.

Snow said "I really want to run our DADA club-like thing again this year. It was great fun"  
"I have to agree with you Snow. I really enjoyed doing that last year, perhaps we can invite all of Slytherin and Ravenclaw in our year" said Harry, Asriel nodded to agree.

On the first of September, the three kids packed their trunks, had breakfast, then they flooed to the Platform, saying good bye to Toriel and Asgore before they went.

When they arrived, there was 15 minutes before the train would leave. They ended up sharing a compartment with Hermione, Padma, Fay and Parvati.

Snow said to Hermione and Fay "You survived the stay at the Weasleys with Mrs Weasley then?"

"Yes, but it was a near thing though" said Fay.

Hermione said "I saw you and your Mum in Flourish and Blotts the other day, but you looked like you were in a hurry, so I did not say anything"

"Yeah, we were in a rush, we wanted to get out of there as quick as possible" said Snow.

A while later when the train had moved off, Snow said "I'm going to see if I can find the others"

"Ok. I'll come too" said Padma, the two of them left the compartment and walked down the train.

As they walked passed one compartment, they saw Ron abusing his little sister, or a girl who they assumed was his little sister. Padma said "We have to stop him"

"True, but I have another idea which will be better than us just running in there" said Snow.

As Snow led them down the train, Padma said "Oh how very Slytherin of you"

"I am a Slytherin" said Snow proudly. They found the compartment which had Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Luna in it, like Snow thought, they were being typical Slytherin boys, and were playing truth or dare.

Snow said as she opened the door "I have a dare for someone!"

"I'll do it" said Theodore, him agreeing to it wasn't surprising, considering Theodore was the most Gyrffindorish of the lot.

Snow said "You are going to ask Ginny Weasley to sit with you, in this compartment"

Padma saw what Snow was doing, and she was trying very hard not to smirk. Theodore looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't, and he went off. Snow asked Luna as she stole Theodore's seat "How was Australia?"  
"It was great. We didn't find any purple flying People eaters though" said Luna sadly.

Snow said "I need to visit Australia"

"I like the sound of that, visiting Australia I mean" said Padma. Then they saw Neville and Susan walking by. Draco tried not to groan when he saw them, but Snow said to them as she opened the door "Neville! Susan! How are you?"  
"Great. And you?" said Neville.

Snow said "I'm well"

"What did you do with Harry and your brother?" asked Susan.

Snow said "They are sitting with the Gryffindor's further down the train. You can go and say hi if you want"

"How were everyone's holidays?" asked Padma.

Luna said "It was good, wasn't it Susan?"  
"yeah! I think aunty enjoyed it too" said Susan

. Draco said "When we were at home it was fine, but when we were visiting relatives, it was boring as, as a Flobber worm"

"That's a good thing to compare something boring to. My holiday was the best I've had in a long time" said Neville.

Padma said "My Holiday was good. I do like India, but I'm glad we're living over here now"

Blaise said "I did nothing for my holiday, Mum and I stayed home. But near the end, Mum got a new boyfriend. I wonder how long he'll last"

Snow shuttered slightly, Blaise's mother was known for having her husband's die in got cases, but just about everyone thought she killed them on purpose. In fact, the only person who Blaise thinks she didn't bump off on purpose was her first husband. (Blaise's father. He died in a climbing accident) Then Snow said "I had a nice holiday. Had a nice amount of everything in it"

About then Theodore came back, with Ginny. Ginny looked a bit reluctant to sit with them, but Snow said "Don't worry, we're not going to bite. Well, Draco sometimes does"

"I do not!" protested Draco.

Snow counted "Do too"

"Would you two stop squabbling like siblings?" asked Blaise.

Snow and Draco said pridefully "No!"

"Is this a normal thing?" asked Ginny, Theo, Blaise and Padma all nodded. Then Ginny and Theo sat down.

Luna asked Ginny dreamily "Are you looking forward to starting? The Nargles are very excited, which means it's going to be a very exciting year"

"That's good, I hope" said Padma.

When they were quite close to Hogwarts, Padma said "Snow, we better go back to where we left our trunks, and get changed"

"Oh yeah, good idea. See you lot later" said Snow, waving at the others.

Padma and everyone else said "See you at Hogwarts"

A few steps out of the Compartment, Ginny came out and said to Snow and Padma "Wait up!"

"Ok" said Snow.

When Ginny caught up, they walked a bit more, before Ginny said "I just remembered that my robes are in my trunk, which is up here"

When they reached the compartment with Ginny's trunk it, Snow and Padma continued on, while Ginny went into the Compartment. When they reached their original compartment, they entered, Asriel said seeing them "you have unpickable timing, we were about to get out so you girls can change"

"That's very ungentlemanly of you two, changing before the ladies" joked Snow, Harry and Asriel left the compartment glaring at Snow. When the boys were out, the girls changed, and when they were finished, they told the boys they could come back in.

Shortly after that, the train stopped at Hogsmeade, they got out and into a carriage which took them straight to the castle. The trip to the Castle was pretty boring, though Parvati did join them in their carriage. They got out, and into the Great Hall with no problems.

When they entered the Great hall, Padma went over to Ravenclaw, Fay, Hermione and Parvati went over to Gryffindor, Asriel went over to Hufflepuff, and Harry and Snow went to the Slytherin table.

They talked through most of the sorting. They did stop when Ginny was called up, and from the look on her face, she was up to something. As the Hat was Sorting her, Draco said "She might be a Weasley, but she's growing on me"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" called the Hat, to everyone's surprise.

Luna said "That is a surprise"

"yeah, I did not see that coming" said Draco.

Harry asked "Not the Hufflepuff type really then?"  
"Got it in one, dear Harry" said Snow. Snow and Draco wore identical looks of horror when Professor Dumbledore said that Lockhart was teaching DADA.

As they walked down to the Common room, Draco said to Luna, Harry and Snow "We are going to drive that idiot out of the school, I for one don't trusty him, and Daphne trusts him even less. I picked up a book with lots of spells to help, but we are going to need to wait a week or two so I can work out what to use, and memorise the Timetable"

"I think humiliating him would be a good start. But if Daphne doesn't trust or like someone, that would mean he is very bad" said Harry.

Draco said evilly "That's a great idea. At our first class, we'll and our friends who are in that class, will be all cute little Second years, and ask him lots of Questions"

"Are you sure you want to work at the ministry? You would make a great Journalist" said Luna dreamily.

Harry said "Whatever we do, we should pass it around to our friends, to be in the 'Get Rid of Lockhart club"

"Best idea I've heard in the last hour" said Snow, the other two nodded.

The next morning, Snow and Luna got up early, they arrived in the great Hall when breakfast had just started. They went over to Padma who was here, and said to her "in your DADA class, ask lots of DADA questions"

"Ok. Do you both think he's fake?" asked Padma.

Luna nodded, Snow said "I, along with some others just think he is un-trust worthy. I just hope the Gryffindors don't get drawn into something illegal, such as, R, (Letter) P, E"

Padma and Luna's face's both turned to horror and disgust when they realised what she was trying to say. Then Luna and Snow went returned to the Slytherin table.

As they ate, Snow looked at Luna and decided she still looked half asleep, which meant asking her something was not a good idea.

Luna asked a few minutes later "Why did we get up this early?"  
"To spot our friends, and tell them about our 'Get Rid of Lockhart Club' I think there is no point telling the Gryffindor's though, they both seem the type to fall for Lockharts act. Like is said before, I hope they don't get hurt" said Snow sadly.

Just then, she saw Asriel, Ginny, Neville and Susan enter the Hall, Snow ran up to them, nearly bowling Harry and Draco over in the process. Asriel said "Howdy Snow! What's your hurry?"  
"Well, when you go to defence, just ask lots of hard questions which are to do with the subject. We need to get rid of him" said Snow.

Susan asked "Do you think he's a fraud to?"

Snow shrugged and said she didn't trust him one bit. Ginny asked "Can we do something else to him?"  
"yes, but when I say" said Snow, they all nodded, then Snow went back to her table, at the same time as Professor Snape was handing out timetables. Snow asked Professor Snape "Are you sure you're not Vampire Professor?"  
"Yes quite sure. Luckily for you Miss Dreamurr, you are in my house" said Professor Snape, trying to sneer, but failing fantastically.

As Snow sat down with the others, Draco commented gaping slightly "only you would get away with something like that"

"I reckon you'd get away with it too, Draco" challenged Snow.

Draco said "Maybe, but I would not dare ask"

"Only because you are your fathers Son" said Harry, grinning like a manic.

Draco sighed to Luna "I feel like I'm being ganged up on."

"That's because you are" said Luna. After glaring at the lot of them, Draco changed the subject. Fortunately for them, they did not have Lockhart until Friday, and today was Monday.

Luna said airily "If the Oversized Peacock is as we fear we might need to move faster. And since Padma and I, along with Susan, (Snow told them about Susan thinking he was a fraud), he probably won't be any good at teaching us either"

"Who's that?" asked Draco.

Snow said groaning "Draco! We were talking about him a very short time ago! Luna is meaning Lockhart!"  
"Oh him! You to knowing that is creepy! Are you sure you're not Twins separated at birth?" asked Draco.

Harry pointed out to Draco "Draco, you do realise they share a room, if Luna calls him an Oversized Peacock, Snow's going to be the first to know, or most likely that is the case anyway. And it would work vies versa"

"Harry, are you sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw?" asked Snow.

Harry said "I would not be here if that was the case"

"come on, let's get our sorry selves to Transfiguration, I want to beat Luna's record, in getting it the fastest" said Snow getting up and moving towards to exit, with Luna close on her heels.

Realising they had been left behind, Harry and Draco quickly followed.

Snow did manage to get the Transfiguration Professor McGonagall assigned them quickly then Luna, much to her delight, and the Professor's amusement.

* * *

 **There we go! All done! Now as I said before, I won't be updating frequently due to the fact I am moving house. And I am still school age, even if I am home schooled.**

 **But, if someone is interested in Beta-ing me, it would probably take me less time to update.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Getting Rid of Lockhart Part 1

**Chapter 7. Getting rid of Lockhart part 1**

 **Augh! This chapter was too long, so I split it. by the way, do vote on your favourite character. The ones who wins, will get their own story to star in.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE**

* * *

The four Slytherins were tense when it came around to DADA. This was their first chance to get rid of Lockhart! They knew of course, that they would need a few tries before anything happened. When Lockhart let them in, Snow whispered to the others "We need to sit up front"

She heard Draco and Harry groan at that. Snow did not want to sit up the front, but for their plans, it was a must. She and Luna took a desk directly across from Professor Lockhart's desk, while Draco and Harry took the next one across. Fortunately, they had the class with the Ravenclaws, which meant hopefully there would be not that many Lockhart fans in their class. Luna stacked her books in front of her so she could not see Lockhart, which Snow found amusing.

When everyone was in, Lockhart came strutting in like a peacock, and said "hello everyone! It is I! Professor Lockhart! Who has one the Witch's weekly most charming Smile award five times straight! Don't worry, I didn't vanish the Banshee by smiling at her" everyone laughed at this. (Though for the Slytherins, it was half hearted) "to start with, we are going to start with a little Pop quiz. Don't worry, it's easy!"

"Now I'm really worried" Snow muttered to Luna, who nodded to agree. When they were giving their papers, Snow looked at it, and she was shocked. ALL the questions where about Lockhart! Seeing she was not going to anything out of this, she wrote down the right answers. If she could not help getting rid of Lockhart through the Pop Quiz, she could at least earn some house points.

It did not take her long to complete them, that was because she had marked all the chapters, and she was vaguely checking the Answers when Lockhart wasn't looking, Snow knew it was cheating, but she didn't care. Snow glanced over at Luna, who had not written anything down. In fact, she was drawing something on a scrap piece of Paper. When it was time for Lockhart collected to sheets, and while his back was turned, Luna levitated her piece of paper to be on Lockhart's desk. Snow was very curious about what it was, but she decided to ask later.

When Lockhart had collected the Papers, and he had looked through them all, he said proudly "Tat, tat, only two of you have got all the questions right! And those lovely students are Padma Patil, and Snowdonna Dreamurr: I think 10 points to both of you. But now, let's get down to Business, I have freshly caught Cornish Pixies for you all"

He grabbed a cage from under his desk, and revealed it to be full of Cornish Pixies. Terry Boot was laughing at them, which caused Lockhart to say "Despite their cute look, I would not underestimate them"

Then he let them out. The pixies caused heaps of trouble in the class room, the Slytherins smartly hid under the table, but the Ravenclaws tried to fight them off. One female human like Ravenclaw Monster, Janna Right, ended up being hung on the Chandelier. Professor Lockhart said "Don't show them you're afraid! Do this spell!"

But as he said the spell, one of the pixies stole his wand and threw it out the window. Shortly after that, Lockhart fled the room. Luna said "Wimp"

"Come on everyone give me a hand" said Snow who had pulled her wand out. After working out what spell to use, putting the silly pixies back into the cadge did not take that long. When they were all gone, Draco said huffing "I hate him!"

"Come on. I think Pranks would be a better way of getting rid of him," said Harry.

On the way out of the classroom, Draco asked Snow "but Snow, seriously? Answering all the questions, right?"

"Come on Dray, I got points for it, and it's not like I knew it off by heart, I checked the book," Said Snow rolling her eyes, then she asked Luna "Luna what was that thing you were drawing for Lockhart?"

"Him, then the = symbol, then a skeleton," said Luna smirking.

Harry said "Luna you do know smirking does not belong on your face at all"  
over the rest of the day, whenever Lockhart saw Snow, he talked to her none stop about himself, she was actually nearly late for class a couple of times.

When the last class finished, Snow charged off to her Dorm. She wrote lots of Hate mail, addressed to you guessed it, Lockhart. Changing her handwriting slightly every time, which meant by the end her hand was very sore. It did have so good points though: she could vent about Lockhart, get revenge, and maybe, just maybe he would not be so annoying. She used school's owls to send the Hate mail, because she needed to use several Owls, and Beatrix would be recognisable, no matter how self-centred Lockhart is. There were still plenty of Owls left in the Owlery, so unless the whole school decided they needed a school Owl, there shouldn't be a problem with there being not enough Owls.

When Snow went to dinner that night, she had a big smirk on her face. Seeing this look, Draco along with Harry, (Luna was looking her dreamily self) asked "What have you done now?"  
"Lockhart upset her, so she sent hate mail to him Draco," Luna supplied helpfully.

Draco looked at Luna wide eyed, Snow said trying not to roll her eyes "Draco! Do you, or do you not have a brain in your head? Luna is a Seer, and a very odd one, and I have told you this six times already! But I GUESS I'll tell you one more time. But this time, just don't forget! Luna is a seer who can read minds, even if they have Occlemecy shields, and she can see strange Animals. It's called a Full Moon seer"

"Changing the subject, what are we going to do to Lockhart?" asked Harry.

Snow said "I have permission to use a spare classroom nearby the common room. Tonight, I am going to make a tooth falling out Potion to use on Lockhart. In the meantime, I think we should play with his awards"

"Snow, that's a great idea!" said Padma who came up behind them. Snow sighed gathering up the courage to say something. She was very scared about telling them this, but she had putting it off for too long now. She told everyone "Listen, when I go brewing, I want you guys, and the Hufflepuff's to meet me in that room, I need to tell you something, which does not need to be common Knowledge. Professor Snape is coming as well"

"But then you can't start to Potion!" protested Draco.

Snow said wisely "yes, instead I'll make a De-Aging Potion. If nothing else, if Lockhart is 13, he can't really teach us"

"That's not a bad idea," said Harry. When they had finished dinner, Snow went to start brewing, while Harry, Luna, Padma and Draco rounded up Susan, Neville and Asriel. Professor Snape got there before the other seven. He looked around Snow's brewing room, and asked seeing some racks in the corner "Are you going to store Potions on that rack?"  
"Yes! Lucius brought me a ward making book, so I have placed wards around the racks to preserve the Potions, Professor." said Snow.

Professor Snape asked "Why did he give you a book on Wards?"  
"Who knows? I was going to buy the book anyway, the Headmaster and Salazar Slytherin's ghost both thought I should," said Snow. About then, the others arrived.

Snow said as she made the Potion "Now I have been keeping this secret for a while now. I learnt about this last year"

"Just spit it out," said Susan.

Snow said "Well, I won't beat about the bush then… Tom Riddle is my biological father"

Draco and Padma gasped, Professor Snape looked like he was about to faint, and Susan, Asriel, Neville, Harry and Luna just stared at Snow. Neville bravely asked after getting over the shock "Your joking, right?"  
"No Joke Mr Longbottom." Said Salazar, who had been there since the others arrived, but had only just decided to make himself known.

Professor Snape asked "Salazar Slytherin?"  
"The one and only. Even know Harry defeated that Evil spirit pretending to be Tom Riddle, they both are at risk, I will get to Harry's reason in a minute. You see, the reason he chooses to be Tom Riddle, is because the Spirit wanted the Slytherin fortune, but Snow is the only thing stopping that from happening. Really, the whole Dreamurr family is most likely at risk too, even if he killed Snow, he would need to kill Asriel, Asgore and Toriel to get the Fortune. I think you should all meet up, and make each other your heir. And there is something else, the reason the Spirit attacked Harry and his family, is because, somehow the Spirit found out that Harry and Snow are true blue Soul mates. You will need to go to Greengotts to activate this though.

But, now you know about it, you will, notice each other in a deferent light." Said Salazar, he noticed that everyone in the room had frozen when he said this.

Snow said "We will do it over the Christmas break. We need to work out who wants to do it, and who doesn't, and that will give us plenty of time"

"Harry, you have no idea how lucky you are," said Draco.

Seeing Harry's confused look, Padma said "True Soul mates is very rare, like a half percent chance out of 10.00.00. In India, your considered sacred if you're a true Soul mate"

"Well, we need to do it fast, because the thing I believe Salazar wants us to do, takes a while to come into effect. On the bright side Harry, if those Muggles treat you too badly, you can get away. Because, the Slytherin family get one well with the Goblins… which means, Snow could send them on the Dursleys. Which means, you can tell them that if they harm you, your friend will send the Goblins on them," said Draco, looking at the others.

Professor Snape asked "Draco, since when did you read up on History? Lucius used to complain about you not being interested in it"  
"Does that really matter?" asked Draco.

Asriel said "Before we think of anything else, we have got to get Mum to agree first, because we will need her permission, for me at least, and Snow too probably"

"Can she be tricky to handle? And Asriel, she won't be needed for Snow" asked Susan.

Snow said "Well think of Mrs Weasley, and make her motherly antics ten times as worse, and that's mother"

"We can think of something. After all, were Slytherins!" said Salazar.

Professor Snape said "I hope I don't have to meet Mrs Dreamurr"

"Sorry Professor, since Toriel is a Boss Monster, you're Snow's magical guardian, because Snow didn't have one until she was sorted. It's a very old rule, it's there," said Susan.

Professor Snape groaned, while Luna said "I think Salazar should help, it's his idea after all"

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?" asked Salazar.

Harry said "If Toriel and Asgore agree to it Salazar, this will be easy"

"Thank you, everyone! I feel so honoured to have so many wonderful friends," said Snow pulling everyone into a hug. They decided that when Snow returned to her Dorm, and she was going to Owl Toriel and Asgore, and ask them about it. Before going, she finished the De-Aging Potion, (she put all of the Potion except for one vial on the rack, and that one vial she put a Preserving charm on it, then put it on her bag.) As Snow wrote the letter, she hoped Asgore and Toriel would forgive her messy writing.

She told them what they wanted to do, and asked very nicely if they would be happy for her and Asriel to do this Inheritance tie up. As she watched Beatrix fly off, Snow could only hope for the best. She and Luna went to bed about then.

Snow did not hear back from her mother the next day, but, this was expected. Even if they took it well, they would have to talk on what to write back.

* * *

 **If anyone is interested, here is the student amount in the years:  
Harry's Year: 40 humans, and five monsters in every house.**

 **Ginny's year: same amount**

 **Next year: 7 monsters in every house, plus 50 humans.**

 **The next chapter shouldn't take to long to be put up.**


	8. Getting Rid of Lockhart Part 2

**Chapter 8. Getting rid of Lockhart part 2**

 **The pairings:**

 **Luna X Asriel**

 **Harry X Snow**

 **Fay X Draco**

 **Neville X Susan**

 **Toriel X Asgore**

 **Frisk X Sans**

 **Alphys X Undyne (Won't have much are part until part three of this story)**

 **Padma X Gladion (Pokémon character from Sun and Moon)**

 **Hermione X Severus (it's not going to have a big age gab relationship, you'll see!)**

 **Remus X Tonks**

 **Lillie X Papyrus**

 **Ginny X Lima**

 **That is all the decided pairings! any suggestions for other characters? Because I'm open all ears!**

 **Sorry if some things in this chapter are bad English! It's just I am having trouble thinking properly at the moment (I suspect I might be getting sick).**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE!**

* * *

The next day, Snow, Luna and Harry started making 'the Teeth falling out' Potion. As they made it, Snow thought a lot about everything, then she looked at Harry. This whole thing they had decided on/found out last night, made her look at him in a deferent way. After all, until yesterday, she only saw Harry as a friend. But now, he is going to be her future Husband, because that's how Soul mates worked.

Harry was having thoughts along those same lines. He was also hoping that when he met up with Remus, (at the moment, it looked like it wouldn't be in the Christmas Holidays) and he wouldn't take this Soul mate thing too badly. But then, Harry thought that he'd be excited, because Soul Mates were very rare, and from Draco and Padma at any rate, it sounded like it was something everyone dreamed of.

When Draco came in, he asked "Are you sure this is what it's supposed to smell like? It smells horrible! I think a dog would turn up its nose at this smell"

"There is a warning in the Potion's instructions about the smell," said Snow calmly.

Luna asked "have you heard back, Snow?"

"No. I really would not expect to hear back until tomorrow at the very earliest," said Snow.

Harry suggested "Why don't we sneak into the Kitchens, get some food, and eat dinner here?"  
"Great idea Harry. I'll go, I need a break," said Snow. Then she asked Draco and Luna "Can you look after the Potion?"  
"Of course, we can!" said Draco.

Then Luna told Harry "You go with Snow, Harry. You can talk about, things"

"No need to be so subtle, Luna," muttered Harry, then he and Snow left to go to the Kitchens.

Snow asked Harry "When did you find the entrance to the Kitchens?"  
"Fay and Hermione told me and then showed me. They said Fred and Gorge showed them," said Harry.

Snow said "Why does not that surprise me? Umm Harry, you know what Salazar said last night? I feel it's started to take effect"

"That's the same here Snow, I've seen you in a very deferent light, and I've picked up things too, like you're easily the prettiest girl in our year," said Harry.

Snow said blushing "You think so? But Daphne, the Patil twins, Susan and well, most the students are prettier than me"

"Well, maybe that's just what I think. Did you notice Susan breath sigh of relief when Salazar said that we're Soul Mates? What do you suppose that was about?" asked Harry.

Snow said "I suspect, that Susan thought I liked Draco, and was slowly starting to become his girlfriend. I like Draco, but not in that way, if you know what I mean"

"I think so. I say the same about all of them, but I think that's just part of being friend." Said Harry, Snow nodded to agree with that.

Harry then asked Snow "Snow, after we do this thing at Greengotts, will you come and meet Remus with me? I will invite the others, but I'd really like you to come. That's not to say I'd be unhappy if they did come"

"I will defiantly come. He was friends with your parents, wasn't he?" Harry nodded "Well, I'm sure he would like to know, and he deserves to be the first to know"

"But closely followed by the Headmaster," said Harry.

Snow said "Yes. Don't dare tell Sal or Dumbledore this, but they are very similar don't you think?"  
"In regards to coming up with Hair raising ideas, yes. But sweets? well, I haven't been with Sal long enough to find out," said Harry laughing.

Snow said grinning "neither have I"

"Snow could you do me a favour?" (Snow nodded) "Can you look up blood wards or family revealing spells, Potions and or whatever other form they might come in? because, I don't want to return to the Dursleys, so I'm hoping one of those can help me," Harry asked nicely.

Snow said "I'll do it. But if we pass exams and I've found nothing, you will help, won't you? And I'll ask Draco and Asriel at least to help"

"Of course. The only thing with this, is I might find out my father is actually Albus Dumbledore and my mother is Minerva McGonagall," said Harry looking at the roof.

Snow said "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would have noticed if you were his Son. And would that be any worse than discovering that Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother or something?"

Harry looked at Snow in horror, then said "Don't even suggest that to Fate! Knowing our luck, she'd follow through with it"

They walked a bit more, then Harry went up to a painting of a fruit ball. He tickled the pear, then a door appeared. They went through said door. The door led them into the Kitchen, which was full of House elves, all ages and sizes. When Harry asked the Elves if they would give them some food, they were delighted to help them. Once Harry and Snow had said everything they wanted, the Head Elf said by the time Harry and Snow returned to their Potions room, the food would have arrived.

Harry also asked the Elves if they would if Lockhart the Potion, and they were delighted to do it. It seemed to Harry and Snow, that half the Students and Professors where not the only ones who did not like him. They returned to Draco and Luna, and the food had indeed arrived. They ate their dinner, then they finished their Potion, and then looked at the time. Luna said, "We did that quick… Dessert will have only just started"

"I'll take this back to the Elves. How about I meet you all in the Common room?" suggested Harry. The other three nodded, then they left the room. Harry went to the Kitchens while Luna, Draco and Snow went to the common room. When Harry got back, the four of them did homework.

Next day…

They very much looking forward to breakfast. After all, who would not be looking forward to seeing Professor Lockhart's teeth fall out?

They arrived at Breakfast when it started, due to the fact they could not sleep well. So, instead of trying to sleep more, they just got up and came out here, after doing some quick Homework. Padma, Asriel, Neville and Susan came over to join them. Asriel said "Judging by your expressions, you have a prank for Lockhart hocked up?"

"Yes! Sometime over breakfast it will happen," said Draco gleefully.

Luna asked Snow dreamily "You did get rid of the left overs, didn't you? The Nargles might lead Professor Dumbledore to the Leftovers over wise"

"yes, we got rid of it," said Harry, then Luna nodded in approval.

Neville asked worriedly "It's not going to hurt him, is it?"  
"The actual prank shouldn't, the Aftermath might though. But, that's not our problem," said Harry.

Susan said "Even if it did, he would partly deserve it. I wonder what house he was in?"  
"Ravenclaw. Lisa showed me an award he got, which is in our common room, and Professor Flitwick only puts Ravenclaw students awards in there. He won the award for a school beauty contest. Sadly, shortly after he won it, Hogwarts stopped doing those things," said Padma.

Luna said dreamily "They most likely stopped because of the Nargle infested Spirit"

Susan said "Nargle infested or not, the Evil Spirit is probably the reason for them stopping those kinds of things. My aunty used to tell me all about them; they had Transfiguration contests, Charming Thief Games, and other things like that"

A short while later, they glanced up to the teacher's table. At that moment, Professor Lockhart was drinking out of his Goblet, then the next moment, he squeaked! When he tried to speak, there was an odd noise, and they all saw where his teeth should be, is just nothing. Asriel whispered to the Slytherins "I'd say it worked"

"Yes! This is exciting!" said Snow excitedly.

Neville asked "Does he have to grow his teeth back?"

"Yes. Which means we will have either another teacher, or no DADA class today. We did have that class today, didn't we?" asked Draco, and Snow nodded.

Susan said "At lunch, we will bring Ginny over. I don't think she'll mind sitting with you"

"That would be good. Ginny is a nice girl," said Snow. Shortly after Snow said that, Professor Dumbledore told everyone that if they had DADA on this day, it would be taught by Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick. Snow, Luna, Draco, Harry, Susan, Asriel and Neville had their class together, and they were taught by Professor Snape.

At the end of the day, they were in the Library, and Draco said "They should get Professor Snape to teach DADA, he is amazing!"

"We got Professor Flitwick, he taught us to duel. That was fun" said Fay, Hermione nodded in agreement.

Then Hermione said "I miss Professor Lockhart though"

"Did he teach you anything?" asked Padma.

Hermione said "No but, but. Oh, never mind"

"I heard that Professor Lockhart does not want to come back until his teeth are perfect again. But I also heard Professor McGonagall was telling Professor Sprout that no matter how good his teeth are, as soon as they have grown back, he has to teach again, because Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape are having trouble fitting the classes into their Timetable," said Asriel.

Snow said "Changing the subject, what do you think is going to happen this year? If anything?"

"Can I sit with you guys?" asked the voice of Ginny Weasley, making everyone forgot about what Snow just asked.

Snow looked up, and said to her "Be our guest."

Ginny sat down, and asked as she started her homework "What where you talking about?"  
"Lockhart, and him not being able to teach," said Hermione.

Ginny said "I learnt so much from Professor Snape. He does teach the Subject well, perhaps better then he teaches Potions. But I'm not sure, it's hard to tell."

"Yes. I'm glad to be a Hufflepuff you know? if I was a Gryffindor, I'd Snape's least favourite," said Neville.

Fay corrected "One of his least favourites, after all, there's the whole Gryffindor house, and he hates Gryffindors"

* * *

 **Now, just clarifying a few things; firs off, I don't have a problem with people falling in love the normal way, but for were this story is going this idea works well, and anyway, I am broadening my ideas. Another thing: some of you might have read My Secrets of the Creator, and in that I said I am trying a slightly deferent style of writing, but I haven't used it for this? I am still trying it, but I had finished writing this before I had wanted to try it.**


	9. Hearing the Voice of a Snake

**Chapter 9. Hearing the voice of Salazar's Favourite Snake**

 **Yay! A nice short one!**

 **Also, if you don't like plot, how I've done the characters, or anything else like that, don't read!  
You know, it has just occurred to me, out of our four favourite Slytherins, three of them are blonde! It's only poor Harry who's not.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE!**

On the morning of Halloween, Snow, Harry, Draco, and Luna were all marched up to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had asked them to come, but they had no idea why. As they walked up, Draco said sniggering, "Hermione told me: that Ron, Dean, and Seamus somehow got themselves invited to a Death day party, which is this evening."

"Oh dear, I doubt ghosts eat much. They will miss the feast, which is nice for us," said Snow.

When they entered Professor Dumbledore's office, he said, "Sit down," they did that. Then he asked, "Lemon Drop?"  
"I hope we have been asked here, for something else other than Lemon drops," said Draco.

Professor Dumbledore said, "I have another reason. I believe this evil spirit, has made Horcruxes. Which I thought was impossible for a ghost, until now, which makes be believe that he is more than just a Ghost."

"We need to destroy them, then. Any ideas?" asked Luna.

Professor Dumbledore said, "I have an idea, there is at least one here. But the wards say it's in a student's bag, and I can't look in them without the Ministry's permission. And we have a fat chance of getting that. What I ask of you is, to look out for anything with TMR on them,"

"isn't that my father's name?" asked Snow eagerly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, then said, "To keep up this act of being your father, he has stolen stuff like that. I suspect that our Horcrux, will be the dairy,"

"We will keep an eye out, Sir," said Harry.

The three nodded, then Professor Dumbledore said, "Thank you. You may leave now. Unless you wish to tell me something else,"

"No that's all, Professor. Bye!" said Draco, the four Slytherins left the Headmaster's office.

As they left, Draco asked, "Should I, ask my father to give Dumbledore Permission to search students bags?"

"No. Even if he did say yes, that would but you in a bad spot," said Harry, the two girls nodded to agree with Harry. On the way to DADA, (Which they were having with the Hufflepuffs) they met Asriel, Susan and Neville. Neville asked Snow as they walked, "What's Lockhart's fate today?"  
"Since it's Halloween, Draco is going to turn his clothes, and his teeth, into something fitting of a Vampire. And he will have Vampire teeth of course! or I'm going to ask Luna to turn Draco into a Bat." said Snow.

Draco said, to Asriel and Susan, "I'm going to be doing it as soon as possible, because maybe, just maybe, he will cancel."

"I think he's more likely going to think it's funny, and enjoy the prank," said Susan.

Asriel told Draco, "Sorry, Susan has a point there."

As they walked, Harry and Snow were discussing how glad they were, that Toriel and Asgore agreed to do this thing, to protect the Slytherin fortune.

It was 5 minutes into the class, when Asriel had just looked down, he heard Hannah Abbott scream! he looked up to see what most likely caused her to scream. Professor Lockhart looked like a Vampire! The robes were Vampire robes, and his teeth where Vampire teeth. Professor Lockhart said smiling, (and showing off his very pointy Vampire teeth,) "Well aren't some of you getting into the Halloween Spirit early? come on, let's make this lesson fun! let's learn spells to turn people's clothes into costumes!"

"All no," Draco whispered to Neville, who he was sharing a desk with. It was actually a very fun lesson, despite the fact Lockhart was teaching it.

As they left to go to the next class, Snow said to Asriel, "Pity Lockhart was teaching, otherwise I would have enjoyed it more"

"Yeah, agreed," said Asriel. At lunch time, they discovered that Lockhart, renewed the Vampire clothing spell, because Draco said it should have warned off by now.

%%%%%%%%  
When the Halloween feast rolled around, all the friends sat at the Ravenclaw table. That way, they all could sit together, and no one got upset because they were sitting at a table, which belonged to the house they hated.

About Halfway through the feast, Snow whispered to Hermione, "I've got to go back to the Common room, I feel really unwell."

"Shouldn't you go and visit Madam Pomfrey?" asked Fay.

Snow said "I, I'm afraid of the Hospital wing. But I'll be fine, it's most likely a passing bug."

"Alright, just be careful," said both Gryffindor girls. Snow got up, and told the others she was going to the loo, (She didn't tell them she was unwell, due to fear of being dragged up to the hospital wing.) Then she left the Great Hall. Thankfully, Snow did not meet anyone on the way down to the Common room, though, she didn't really expect to. But just in case, Snow had a reason for coming down here. As soon as she got changed, she climbed into bed, and fell asleep straight away.

In the Great Hall…

About 15 minutes after Snow had left the Great hall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape all left the all for some reason. About five minutes later, the three Professors, plus Flitch came in. Professor Dumbledore said, "there has been an accident. Mrs Norris has been Petrified, we don't know the cause or the reason yet. Is anyone unaccounted for?"

"Yes Professor! Snowdonna. She left for the Loo about 20 minutes ago, and she hasn't come back yet," said a Ravenclaw Monster. A short time later, Hermione and Fay somehow snuck out of the Great Hall. They had to warn Snow about what happened, before the teachers got to her.

As they went, Fay asked Hermione, "Do we know where the common room is?"  
"That is a thought, how do we find it?" asked Hermione.

Then Salazar Slytherin's ghost walked past, he asked the two girls, "What can I do for you, my Ladies?"  
"we need to find the common room, so we can warn Snow about what happened," said Hermione. Salazar said, "Leave it to me."

"Thank you," said Fay, Fay and Hermione returned to their common room.

With Snow, a little earlier…

A short time after Snow fell asleep, she heard a snake which woke her up. It was saying, "(Let me rip you, let me tear you. Sso hungry, for sso long. Let)"

But then Snow could not hear it. As much as she wanted to chase it, she knew if she tried to get out of bed, she would properly regret it. Then she noticed spiders racing out the window! Snow wondered, "I wonder, what sort of Snake was that?"

A short while later, Salazar came in. He said upon seeing Snow, "Are you alright? Do you need Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I am fine. What was that Snake that went by a short time ago?" asked Snow. Snow knew she was lying by saying she was alright, because when she looked in the mirror, she saw she was paler then a sheet.

Salazar said, "I think that was Umbra, my familiar, she's a Basilisk. What worries me is, I but a spell on her, she can only come out if she is commanded to. Which means, someone has found the Chamber, and opened it."

"Does that mean, there is a Parcel mouth in the School?" asked Snow with wide eyes.

"Well, yes. Your one, but I know you didn't do it, so there must be another Parcel Mouth," said Salazar.

Snow asked changing the subject, "Can you teach me Parcel Magic? If I'm a Parcelmouth, I might as well learn it."

"Sure, when your better. How about every Sunday, before dinner? so from five till six, you meet me where we first met," said Salazar.

Snow said, "Deal. And I'd shake hands on it, except for the fact your hands are not real."

"Oh, and because someone has asked Umbra to petrify people, and you were not there, you're the first suspect, because you were not there," said Salazar.

Snow said, "Great, thank you. Later Sal."

"Don't thank me, Fay and Hermione were coming to warn you about. Later'," said Salazar, then he left.

Snow then turned over and read a book, because she could not go back to sleep.

A short while later, Luna burst into the room, she asked Snow, "Did you do it?"

"Of course, not. I have been here the entire time, because I felt sick, and I didn't want to go to the Hospital wing. I should have, but if I tried to go now, I'd most likely start feeling worse," said Snow.

"Is that why you left early?" asked Luna dreamily. Snow nodded, then Luna said, "Be careful, people will suspect you did it,"

"Thank you. Good night Luna," said Snow.

Luna said, "Good night."

Both girls went to bed, Snow straight away, but Luna went to bed once she had brushed her teeth, and changed.

 **There we go! By the way, it is very slow, but I am doing revision of this story, I've revised the first chapter, and that's as far as I've got. and don't forget to vote!  
Next chapter: Next chapter will contain Xmas Holidays.**


	10. The Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 10. the Christmas Holidays**

 **here we go! I know I should have updated Secrets of the Creator first, but this fic has been very popular, and I don't really like making people wait. If anyone can, could they MP me? I need a brain stormer for the Secrets of the Creator, as I am struggling with writing it at the moment.**

 **And sorry for spelling Asgore's family name wrong! but you guys could have picked me up on it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE!**

* * *

Snow, Luna, Padma, Draco, Harry, Asriel, Susan and Neville were all on the train home for Christmas. They were glad about this because, since Halloween, it had been a hectic term. Padma said, "I'm glad the break came when it did, otherwise I think I would have gone crazy."

"Yeah… I was getting sick of being called 'The Heiress of Slytherin.' Sorry about this Harry, I was glad when people started calling you the 'Heir of Slytherin.' Sorry, Harry! I really am!" said Snow.

Draco asked, "How did that get out anyway?"

"Well, I told Hermione, Fay, Fred, Gorge, Lee and Katie about my Heritage. It seems one of them let it out, and then everyone assumed that I was attacking the Muggle-borns. Which I never did!" said Snow.

Susan said, "We all know, and anyway, you and Harry are both friends with at least one Muggle-born. Actually, Asriel, would you be considered a Muggle-born?"

"A None-human or Muggle-born," said Asriel shrugging.

When they were nearly at London, Harry asked, "Where are we meeting up, tomorrow?"

"All of you are coming with me, and we are staying at my house tonight. Then we will go to Gringott's tomorrow." Said Draco.

Harry said. "By the way you lot, after we do the Gringott's thing, do you want to meet a friend of my father's? Snow and I are meeting him afterwards."

"I'll come. Aunty is working late, so otherwise, I'd be at home by myself," said Susan.

Draco said, "if I don't say anything, my parents wouldn't know. So yes."

"I want to come… it's good to meet new people-or so my Gran tells me," said Neville.

Asriel said, "I don't want to be left out."

"It would be good to meet him or her, I wonder if Nargles like this person," said Luna dreamily.

Padma said, "I'm would like to come. Thanks for inviting me."

It was settled, they were all going. Neville said a little later, "I'm worried about Ginny, ever since that first attack, she has been acting strange, and Hannah found her aimlessly wandering around once. The strangest thing about it was when Hannah found her- Ginny had Rooster feathers all over her robes."

"I hope she's not the bait," whispered Draco to Harry.

Padma asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Draco. When they finally arrived at the Station, they all got out and went over to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy couple had agreed to pick them up from the Station.

Narcissa greeted, "Hello children! How are you all?"

"Great, Narcissa!" said Snow cheerfully.

Harry said, "We're all glad about the break. Have you heard what's been happening?"

"Yes, unfortunately. The Minister is trying to get Rid of him, but he can't, due… to arrangements," said Lucius. Snow, Harry, and Draco all guessed he was talking about the plan Dumbledore had roped him into helping.

All the others greeted Narcissa and Lucius, then Draco introduced the people who they didn't know. Then they all went to Malfoy manor, (though in Neville's case, he was a bit hesitant,) but as Snow discussed with Luna, it was probably due to them going to Malfoy Manor, and Neville wasn't sure if he should go or not.

Padma, Susan, and Neville were a bit tense at the start of their stay, but as time went on, they relaxed into it. By the time bed time rolled around, they were almost as relaxed as Snow, Harry, Draco, and Luna.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Narcissa told the children, "Don't worry about your trunks, I am going to see the Dreemurr's a bit later, as Toriel has invited me round for tea. I'll take Snow, Harry and Asriel's trunks then. Then I was wanting to talk to Augusta about something, I'll take Neville's and Susan's, and Augusta will send your trunk, Susan, through the floor to your house. I've talked to Luna's father, and he's going to come and get your trunk Luna, and some point today, and Mr Patil is coming to pick some plants up later today. So, he can take yours then Padma."

You don't have to do this Narcissa," said Snow, Harry and Asriel nodded to agree with Snow.

Padma said, "Yeah, we don't mind picking them up, after this thing."

"It's fine, really," said Narcissa.

Luna said dreamily, "are you really sure? None of us mind, either way."

"it's fine. You all have a busy day ahead, who knows what time you will get home… alright, it might not take long, but who knows? But, I'm fine with this," said Narcissa.

Lucius told the children, "Yes, now you guys better go, or you'll be late."

"Okay, thank you!" said Snow. Everyone said their goodbyes, then they all marched through the Floo. When they got to the other side, they waited until everyone was through, then they went on to Gringotts.

When they arrived, they went up to the front desk, and Snow said, "We have a meeting with Snablin organised."

"I'm Hodden. And you are?" said Hodden.

Draco said, "We are: Miss Snowdonna Dreemurr, Mr Asriel Dreemurr, Mr Draco Malfoy, Miss Padma Patil, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Susan Bones and Mr Neville Longbottom."

"Right, Miss Dreemurr, I need you to do a test to prove yourself," said Hodden.

Susan asked, "Do we all need to do it?"

"No, only Miss Dreemurr, as she booked the meeting," said Hodden.

Snow asked, "Can you do a full DNA test? I want to find out about who my mother is."

Hodden said, "Of course. Just hold your hand here."

Snow did as asked, then Hodden pricked her finger and a drop of blood landed on the paper. Hodden said giving it to Snow, "this only shows what you are entitled to, plus family members up to Grandparents, grandchildren and Cousins. Oh! And it won't tell you if there dead though, nor will it show grand uncles and aunts."

"Right, thanks," said Snow slightly confronted.

It read:

 _Name: Zahara Sapphire Riddle_

 _(Birth name)_

 _Name: Snowdonna Toriel Dreamurr_

 _(new name)_

 _Family:_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle-father_

 _Lusamine Azalea Riddle nee Wickly-mother_

 _Lillie Fern Riddle-Sister_

 _Gladion Thomas Riddle-brother_

 _Merope Sybil Riddle Nee Gaunt-Grandmother_

 _Tom William Riddle-Grandfather_

 _Wicke Malena Wickly-aunt_

 _Alan Devon Brumblebee-Uncle in law_

 _Jenifer Fawn Brumblebee-Cousin, mother's side_

 _Samantha Fern Wickly Nee Cosmos-Grandmother_

 _Edward Fawkes Wickly-Grandfather_

 _Asriel Asgore Dreamurr-Step brother_

 _Toriel Stephanie Dreamurr Nee ?-adopted Mother_

 _Asgore John Dreamurr-Adopted father_

 _Entitlements:_

 _Heiress of Slytherin (Volt)_

 _Heiress of Gaunt (Volt)_

 _Half share of the Dresmurr Volt_

"I don't believe it," said Snow.

Neville said, "Didn't you know you have a whole family?"

"Nope. I don't believe it! I haven't heard of most these names! I like my birth name though," said Snow.

Hodden said, "You are a Universe traveller, Miss Dreamurr. And if you believe it or not doesn't matter, it's true."

"What!?"

"You see, you come from far away. A thing called an Ultra Worm Hole appeared when you were a baby, it warped you here where Toriel and Asgore eventually adopted you," said Hodden.

Snow looked very pale, but she said, "Thanks for telling me that. Can we get on with what we're here for?"

"Of course. Snablin is waiting for you over here," said Hodden, he led them to a private room for talking about Bank accounts and doing things like what they were here doing.

Hodden led them all in, then shut the door behind them, he said to the Goblin already in here, "Miss Dreamurr and friends, Sir. You Wizards, this is Snablin."

Then he left. Snablin said in a commanding voice, "Sit down."

They all did. Then he said, "Right, the first thing to do is activate Miss Dreemurr's and Mr Potter's Soul Bound, and all it takes is to drew up a marriage contract that activates it. Mr Snape will be joining us very shortly. This here, is what it will be. You can change it slightly, but not much."

"What is in this one?" asked Susan.

Snablin said "Well, it is not breakable, and it's pretty basic other than that. The only thing other than that is they must marry before the older one of them turns twenty-one. Oh! And this is something you need to know, but this is to do with The Soul Mate thing when you reach sixteen. Due to, instincts, if you don't want to end up totally depressed, and not been able to let each other out of your sight. So, just to explain your situation: You know the Soul bound, and now it has awakened, but it can't come out, but by doing the Contract thing, the Soul Bound will activate; but those things I just mentioned won't happen for a few years. A little weird I know, but it's better than the older way of Activating it."

"Ok, thanks for telling us that, we probably would not have found out otherwise," said Snow.

Harry said, "Same. What do you mean by older ways?"

"Right, when Mr Snape arrives, he will sign it. If you want Mr Potter, you can sign it now, that way, after Mr Snape signs it, it's done. And trust me, you don't want to know the old way of activating Soul Mate connections is," said Snablin, as he wrote Harry and Snow's name on the contract.

Harry said, "I'll do it now. Do I just right my full name?"

"Yes," said Snablin, Harry picked up the quill, wrote his full name down. Once Harry had written it out, it flashed, then turned red. A very short time later, professor Snape was brought in.

He sat down when Snablin told him to. Snablin told him, "All we need is you to sign here, and then you can go if you wish."

Professor Snape signed it, and when he finished his signature turned red as well. Professor Snape asked them all, "Do you need or want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine Professor. Unless you want to stay," said Draco.

Professor Snape got up and said to them, "Well see you back at school. May your volts be full of gold Snablin."

"and May your enemies perish at your own hand Mr Snape," said Snablin, then Professor Snape left. Over the next 20 minutes, they did the tie up thing on the Slytherin Volt and Heirlooms. In the end, it read:

 _The Slytherin family Volt._

 _Contains 100,2222,222 galleons, 333,999,888,000,33 sickles and 999,999,777,88,00 knuts. (Not checked)_

 _Heirlooms:_

 _Slytherin locket (Normally given to the oldest Male child)_

 _A portrait of Salazar Slytherin and his wife, Maria Slytherin_

 _A Silver dagger, with emeralds in it (Normally given to the oldest female)_

 _A bottomless bag, made out of silver fabric, with green Serpents embroidered through it_

 _A Neckless with the Slytherin crest on it, done in Silver and emeralds (Given by Lord Slytherin, to Lady Slytherin)_

 _A gold statue of Salazar's basilisk_

 _And several other bits of jewellery_

 _Age of which Lord or Ladyship can be claimed:_

 _Lordship- 14_

 _Ladyship-17_

 _In event of the Lady and Lord Slytherin both dying, males may claim at 11, while ladies can claim at 14._

 _Current Lord, and the next of Kin:_

 _Lord Tom Riddle (striped until the fake Tom Riddle is gone)_

 _Lady Lusamine Riddle (never claimed)_

 _Heiress Snowdonna Dreemurr (Zahara Riddle) (Can claim at 14)_

 _Harry Potter (Can't claim until Zahara Riddle claims) (Zahara Riddle's next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Asriel Dreemurr (Harry Potter's next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Draco Malfoy (Asriel Dreamer's next of kin: Currently)_

 _Luna Lovegood (Draco Malfoy's Next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Padma Patil (Luna Lovegood's next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Susan Bones (Padma Patil's Next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Neville Longbottom (Susan Bones next of Kin: Currently)_

 _Augusta Longbottom (Neville Longbottom's next of Kin: hasn't accepted)_

"Are you sure this isn't an Overkill?" asked Snow.

Snablin said, "I think not Miss Dreemurr -you can never have over kills."

"Snablin's right. This way, the Nargle infested Spirit will have problems with claiming it. Even know Neville's grandmother knows nothing, he would have to kill her, and her next of Kin, then their next of Kin of they had one. Though even if he did kill us all, he still won't be able to claim as he has been stripped," said Luna dreamily.

Snablin said, "Listen to Miss Lovegood, she knows more than people give her credit for. Now, was there anything else today?"

"No Sir," said Susan.

They gave Snablin their farewells and thanks, then they all left the Bank.

Once they were out, Padma said, "I'm glad that's over."

"As am I. now everyone, I think we have a Lunch date to attend," said Harry.

Draco said, "Lead the way, Harry! It's your lunch date more than ours."

Harry glared Draco, before marching in front, he led them all to the Leaky Caldron.

Susan whispered to ask Harry, "you do know what Remus looks like don't you?"

"Errr, no. hopefully Tom the Barman can help us," said Harry.

Luna said dreamily, "He should."

"I hope for your sake he can help us," muttered Susan.

When they entered the Leaky Caldron, they went up to Tom the Barman. Harry asked him, "Sorry Sir, but we were wondering if you could help us? Has a man called Remus Lupin come in?"

"No, sorry. How about you go and find a table, and when Remus comes, I'll direct him over to you?" suggested Tom.

Luna said dreamily, "That would be good, Mr Barman."

They went and found a table with enough chairs for all of them and Remus. They sat down, and Draco asked after looking at his pocket watch, "What time were we supposed to meet up at?"

"We are supposed to meet right now," said Harry, after looking his own watch.

Asriel said, "That means his late, right?"

"Got it one Assy," said Snow, smirking when Asriel sent a glare for Snow's nickname for him.

Draco asked Susan, "Does my hair look alright? This Remus Lupin might be a Lord, and if that was the case, it would be bad for me if my hair wasn't alright."

"looks like we have our favourite Dandy back," smirked Snow.

Draco glared at her, "At least I'm not paler than the snow!"

"You are too."

"I am not!"

"You two! Cut it out!" ordered Harry, they both obliged, but then they glared at each other instead. About then, a scruffy looking man entered the pub. It was hard to see what he looked like because he was covered in snow. He took his cloak off then he went up to Tom the Barman.

Luna whispered to Snow, "that might be him."

They watched Tom point this person over to where they were sitting, then Snow whispered back to Luna, "I think you're right. I don't think Draco will have to worry about his hair."

Luna giggled, as the person they thought was Remus Lupin came over to their table. He asked them, "Are any of you, Harry Potter?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Harry.

The man said, "I am Remus Lupin."

"It's great to finally meet Remus," said Harry as he got up, and gave Remus a hug. Then Harry said, "These are my friends: Draco Malfoy, Snow Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. Everyone, this is Remus Lupin."

"Hi Mr Lupin!" they all chorused.

Then Susan ordered, "Sit, Mr Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus."

They all sat down, then they ordered their meals. Remus asked, "So Harry, what house are you in? Ravenclaw?"

"Draco, Luna, Snow and I are in Slytherin. Neville and Susan are in Hufflepuff, and Padma is in Ravenclaw. We have two other friends, Hermione Granger, and Fay Dunbar who are in Gryffindor," said Harry.

Remus who was taking a sip out of a glass water, nearly spat it all out as he said, "I didn't see that coming. Don't you know that most bad Wizards come out of Slytherin?"

"Quite a few do come from there, but Bad guys have to have lots of ambition to think up their evil schemes. Anyway, Salazar himself told me that all the historical facts are all wrong," said Snow.

Remus said in disbelief, "But isn't he thousands of years old?"

"Yes, but his ghost haunts the Dungeons. He only speaks to Slytherins though. He did speak to Padma, Susan and Neville because they are our friends. Salazar told me, the Chamber of Secrets was made to protect the Students, and if the school was attacked, they would take all the Students down there. He did leave the school, but he came back. Salazar said the only reason he left the school, is because he and Godric got into a huge argument, and don't get me wrong, from what I can make out, they have a lot of those, but this one was bad enough for Salazar to leave. He only came back when Godric proved he was sorry, then Salazar stayed there until he died. he was the last of them to die, you know?"

"I never knew that. This seems like a lot of Personal stuff; how did you find it all out?" asked Remus.

Snow said, "Well, I am his last descendant. My father was never Voldemort. My father is in another world a living world, but another world all the same. But, an evil Spirit came, and took the form of my father, and every bad thing it's done has been pinned on my Dad. We all thought that Tom Riddle was the bad guy until recently, Professor Dumbledore is building a trap for this bad spirit. Let's hope it works."

"Let me get this straight, you're the Daughter of Tom Riddle, who everyone thinks is Voldemort, but, he is not actually Voldemort? and Voldemort is actually an evil Spirit who is blaming all his crimes on Tom Riddle?" asked Remus, they all nodded.

Luna said dreamily, "it doesn't really matter if you believe us, but your secret is safe."

"What?" questioned Remus looking confused.

Luna said, "You're a wolf. But you're a good wolf."

"How did you know?"

"Luna knows everything Remus-it's just her way of being," Harry stated simply.

"But don't get us wrong, we won't look bad on you, just because you're a W wolf," Draco said. Him saying this, caused Snow to gape at him. Draco remarked, "my, my, Snow, gaping is not becoming of a lady."

"Well at least I'm not a stuck-up Peacock," countered Snow.

Harry groaned. "Here we go again."

"Is this a common thing?" Remus asked.

Harry said. "Yep. They do get on, but it's just part of their friendship to be at each other's throats most the time."

"Have you heard what's been happening at School, Mr, sorry I mean Remus?" asked Padma.

Remus nodded, and asked, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"No idea, take your pick and stand in line, basically," Neville said.

Asriel said, "At the start, and they still are, by the way, pinning the blame on anyone who does not have a backed-up alibi, and when it got out that Snow was Salazar's too many times great granddaughter and she could speak to snakes, everyone was trying to blame it all on her. A Short while ago, we discovered that Harry could speak to snakes, and since is common knowledge that Harry at least a is not fond of his Muggle aunt and uncle, they dropped Snow and started blaming Harry."

"Probably only because as far as anyone is aware, I don't have a problem with Muggles," muttered Snow.

Harry said "On the bright side! I'm Staying with Snow and Asriel for the break, and Snow has promised me she'll teach what Salazar has been teaching her, about Parcel mouth's and parcel Magic."

"There is actually such a thing? I have heard of it, but I never believed it was an actual thing. Sirius was the one who told me about it, I just thought it was another one of his jokes," commented Remus.

Harry asked, "Was he one for jokes?"

"Very much so," Remus said. Then, their food arrived and it smelled good.

As they ate it, Snow asked, "mmm, yummy. What do you do for a living, Remus?"

"Because of my little furry problem, I haven't been able to keep a steady job," said Remus.

Asriel looked light bulb had gone had gone off as he said, "You should Owl a family friend! They are all monsters, I'm sure they won't care if you're a wolf. Undyne and Alphys would probably think it was great."

"You really think they'll want me?" asked Remus.

"Of course, they will, Remus. Last time we saw them if I remember correctly, one of them was complaining about not having anyone wanting to work for them," said Snow.

Asriel wrote something down then hand it to Remus, he said, "here Remus, this is the contact details of a friend who can help you. Frisk knows everyone and she is a human like you if that's any better for talking to. Or underneath is Undyne's details, she will be able to help you too. Just, she can be a little vicious at times."

"That's putting it mildly," commented Snow.

Soon after that, they said their goodbyes to Remus, and then each other, and went their ways. When Asriel, Harry and Snow got to Snow and Asriel's home, they greeted Toriel and Asgore. Then seeing there was time before dinner, Snow said dragging Harry outside, "Come on Harry,"

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, who was protesting about being dragged along.

Snow said, "I am going to start you on Parcel magic before dinner."

"Oh, that's deferent," said Harry, who was now actually walking next to Snow.

* * *

It was quite an enjoyable time staying with the Dreemurrs. They met with their friends a few times before Christmas, and Snow and Harry met Remus again before Christmas. When Christmas day rolled around, they spent the Day with Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Johnny, (Sans and Frisks seven-month-old baby).

Undyne and Alphys did drop round for lunch, but they didn't stay for long. The time after Christmas was pretty good as well! They caught up Draco, and (much to Snow's dismay), Blaise, and everyone else before they went back for the second half of their school year of school.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they caught up on some news. Ron, Seamus and Dean were in the Hospital Wing, due to trying to make poly juice Potion but failing miserably. Apparently, they ended up with it exploding all over them. Fay and Hermione said that they thought those three boys made it try and see if any of the Slytherins were the heir, and if they would emit to attacking people to people in their own house. But as Draco said, if any of them were the heir, they would not emit it, especially if their friends were acting suspicious (Ron, Dean and Seamus wouldn't know the Slytherins wells enough to not act suspicious). But, if they were, it would have leaked out one way or another.

Fay said when she had gotten detention for being out of bed late one night when she'd defaced all of Lockhart's awards! apparently, they didn't see him for the next two days. From that, Snow suggested, they started a final plot for getting rid of Lockhart. So, they started plotting. They decided to make a Potion, which would make him telling everyone his dark secrets and tell everyone he was a fraud.

Luna thought it would work, and everyone agreed with Luna (because she's always right), except for Hermione, who was not sure about it.

* * *

 **Finished! We are almost at the end! I think there are two or three more chapters to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone.

I am stopping this story here. I am not happy with it, and I have realised it is not what I wanted.

I am going to rewrite it,and it will change quite a lot.

Look out for the rewrite, Take it From A Slytherin: Mystery of Snow

I am also looking for a beta, and I have contacted a few people with no luck. If any of you could, .can you please drop a review and I'll formally request it.

I will delete this once I have gotten to the same spot in the rewrite.


End file.
